Damare, sensei!
by Solanine
Summary: What happens when Ichigo wakes up next to some mysterious blue headed guy with no memories of the previous night and how can he get his life back to it's track when he finds out who his new teacher is? Warnings: smut, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Since FF removed also my story because of it's name 'Fuck you, sensei!' I updated it again with a new name. All my reviews disappeared too! So it would be nice if you could send me some feedback even though you have already done that^^  
**

**So here it is again. Fuck you, sensei!'s first chapter.  
**

* * *

**1. From bad to worse**

'My life officially sucks', I announced to myself and slammed bathroom door shut.

'This can't possibly go any worse than this', I thought while walking towards the sink. I washed my hands and got pissed off again. I splashed water on my face trying to get rid of the feeling.

I'm never ever again going to go to a party with Renji, that's for sure.

I don't even know what the hell happened! I remember that we went to Shuuhei's house where the party was held and I took just a few cup of punch. And after that I don't remember anything…

I know that I wasn't drunk so how is it possible that I don't remember a thing after that?

And like that wasn't enough, I woke up this morning in a weird room next to some blue haired guy. It's not like I haven't slept on the same bed with a guy before but the worst part was that I was completely naked. Luckily I managed to get out without waking the blunette. I had glanced at him quickly before getting off the bed and was shocked to see that he was also without clothes.

And on top of that I was now two hours late to school. I had barely made it to lunch brake. I hadn't seen Renji in the cafeteria so he was probably on the roof or something. When I'll find that bastard I'm gonna punch that damn pretty face of his.

How could he just abandon me there! Well, he had been drinking before me so he was really drunk after just a couple cups of punch. He probably didn't even notice that I disappeared yesterday. I gritted my teeth angrily and headed out from the bathroom to our class.

When I stepped inside I saw something red in corner of my eye. I turned and saw that red haired bastard chatting happily with Shuuhei.

'So that's why he didn't notice anything', I thought watching Renji kiss Shuuhei lightly on the cheek. Seems that they are back together.

As I started to walk towards Renji and he noticed me and turned to greet me with a grin. When he saw my angry face his grin disappeared and he waved Shuuhei goodbye and grabbed my hand. "Let's talk outside", he said when I opened my mouth to yell at him.

He dragged me outside the class. After he had closed the door I lost my temper. "How dare you leave me there like that! Yeah, I know you and Shuuhei probably wanted some time alone but that's no fucking reason to go and leave me!"

Renji stared at me with wide eyes. "Geez, Ichi. I'm sorry. I thought that you knew at least some of those people who were there", he said in an apologetic tone.

"Well I didn't", I answered coldly and folded my arms.

Renji looked embarrassed. "I honestly am sorry", he said. "But it's not like anything bad happened because of it".

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him dreadfully.

Renji's eyes went as big as plates and he looked at me with a shocked face. "Shit. Don't tell me that something really happened".

"Seems so", I said. If looks could kill, Renji would already be at least half-dead.

"Oh shit, Ichi! Are you all right? What happened?" he asked grabbing my shoulders.

I sighed and looked at him. "I think that I either got raped or fucked with some guy who was at the party", I said my voice shaking a bit because of the memory.

Renji's eyes almost popped out of his head and his jaw hung open. He looked totally ridiculous. If the situation had been different, I would have burst out laughing. Instead of that I just sneered a bit.

"What?" he finally managed to ask.

"You heard what I said", I said annoyed.

He stared at me a couple of seconds before the realization hit him. "What! Are you serious?" He yelled in shock.

"No, I was just messing around", I said sarcastically. "Of course I am you idiot! That's why I am going to kick your ass if you don't stop asking so freaking stupid questions", I shouted trying my best not to hit his head against the wall.

"Holy shit! I'm sorry Ichi", he said looking like he was really hating himself for leaving me. Serves him right! Although that pleading of forgiveness started to annoy me.

"But how did that happen?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows. "I mean you hadn't drunk as much as I did and you have really good tolerance of alcohol".

"That's what I'd like to know too", I answered.

Renji looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't remember anything what happened after I had drunk a few cups of punch".

"What? Seriously? But that punch wasn't even strong", Renji said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I want to know what happened as badly as you do", I replied. Renji started to piss me off.

"Are you sure that you fucked with him? You said yourself that you don't remember anything", he asked hopefully.

"Of course I am! I'm fucking sore!" I yelled at him grabbing his collar.

"Shit. Okay okay, calm down, Ichi" Renji said with wide eyes. I was about to yell at him some more but hesitated when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Yo! What's all the fuss about?" I heard familiar voice asking. When I turned around I saw my best friend Shiro coming towards us.

"Nothing", I said quickly not wanting him to find out about my little mess up just yet.

"Where have you been?" I asked before he could question anything more about the issue.

"Just got to school. I overslept", he said rubbing his white neck. "Why didn't ya wake me up?"

Shit.

Shiro and I were living in the same apartment. I had said to him yesterday that I would be going to a party with Renji and that he could just go to sleep without me because I would come home late. I tried furiously to think of something to say.

"He slept over at my place", I heard Renji to say. I felt like hugging him and almost forgave him everything. Thank god Renji was thinking fast and guessed I didn't want to tell Shiro about last night. Even thought Shiro is my best friend he is so overprotective sometimes that he would beat the crap out of Renji if he found out that he had left me alone. I smirked when I realized that Renji had probably figured that out too and was trying to save his ass. Shiro could hit really hard if he wanted to so it wouldn't be nice to be his punching bag.

"Yeah", I said to confirm Renji's story. "I was so drunk that I decided to go to Renji's place because it was closer".

"Oh, okay", Shiro said. "But ya could at least have called or texted that ya would sleep over"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry", I said running a hand through my hair.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Oh, by the way did ya hear that we have a new teacher?" Shiro asked suddenly.

"What? Really?", I asked surprised.

"Yup. Stark sensei has been transferred to some other school. I heard the girls speaking about it. They also said that the new teacher is really sexy and that he came to school with a Harley-Davidson", Shiro said smirking.

I felt my lips turn up for a smile. We both loved motorcycles. Especially Harley-Davidsons. I couldn't wait to see it.

"You didn't said anything about new teacher", I said turning to Renji.

"Well, we were talking about something else which was much more important. And besides I didn't even know about that. Today we had Yoruichi as our teacher", he answered.

I felt a bit happier. It was nice to hear that Renji considered my problems to go above everything else. Well, I had to admit that if Renji had come and said something about fucking with someone he didn't even know, I would also consider that important.

"Oh", I just said embarrassed by his words.

Shiro watched both of us confused. "Did I miss something?", he asked.

"No. Nothing serious. Really", I said waving my hand in front of my face. "Let's get back to class"

Just when we had sat on our places we heard door slid open. Yoruichi stepped inside and walked in front of the class. She was wearing a blue dress and had her purple hair down instead of in ponytail.

"Hello everyone", she said. "As some of you might already know Coyote has been transferred to another school".

The class was murmuring lowly wondering why Stark sensei had left after teaching here for so long. I had to admit that I was wondering about that too. He had always been the students' favorite teacher because he was so laid back. Hopefully the new teacher wasn't some damn workaholic.

"Quiet please", Yoruichi yelled clapping her hands to get everyone attention. The class went silent. "Now then", she continued. "Let me introduce you to your new teacher, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques".

All heads turned towards the door. My heart almost jumped to my throat when I saw who our new teacher would be.

I had been wrong. This was much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Well, this sucks**

The man was wearing a black suit and a white tie. What however caught my attention was his bright blue hair. He was the man who was sleeping next to me this morning!

Oh shit!

I felt myself blush with embarrassment and anger. 'What the hell is he doing here!' I mentally screamed trying to murder the blunette with my gaze. Renji looked at me raising his eyebrow. Blunette walked next to Yoruichi and scanned our class with his eyes. I immediately cursed my bright orange hair, when he noticed me. A huge grin split across his face.

'I wonder how much it would hurt, if I'll jump out.' I thought while glancing at the window.

"Hello everyone", he said with a low and sexy voice his eyes still fixed on me. I looked back at him with wide eyes. How he could have that kind of voice? "It's a pleasure to meet you all", he continued. Yoruichi started to explain the situation and also informed the blunette where we were in our studies. Only then Grimmjow looked at Yoruichi and nodded at her explanations. I couldn't move. I just sat frozen and tried to collect my thoughts. I had only glanced at him quickly this morning and hadn't even noticed how good-looking he was. I shook the thoughts off my head. There was no way that I would fall for him. Not after what had happened. I don't even know him. I tried to hide behind Shiro's back and concentrated to look at his black shirt to avoid looking at the blunette again.

When Yoruichi was done with talking she left the class. I gulped wishing that the class would be over.

"All right then", I heard Grimmjow to say. "Let's start the lesson". He walked towards the teacher's desk and after sitting down he started the lecture. I didn't hear anything he said. My thoughts started spinning in my head. 'How the hell did this happen?' I asked myself. I tried to focus on what he was saying but I just couldn't concentrate. I tried to remember what happened last night but couldn't remember anything. Not even the sex. Considering the pain in my lower back I suppose that he didn't bother to go easy on me. So how I can't remember?

Finally the class was over. I packed my things as fast as I could and rushed towards the door. Just when I was about to sigh in relief I heard voice calling for me. "Oi! Kurosaki!"

Fuck.

I turned around cursing my bad luck and slowness. The blue haired devil looked at me and gestured me to come closer. I walked towards him. "What?" I asked annoyed. The blunette smirked and lowered his voice. "You sure left quietly. I didn't even hear you shut the door".

"Well excuse me for wanting to get to school", I huffed folding my arms. The bastard just smirked and leaned forward. "You could have woken me up before you left. I was even more late because of that".

"It was your own fault and you weren't the only one who was late. Why didn't you set your alarm?" I asked. I was already fed up with this whole situation. It wasn't helping that the blunette was now leaning closer and looking at me with his shit-eating grin.

"Hmm…Should have done that", he admitted. "But you know I was kinda busy with other things back then", he said grinning even more widely. I felt my face heating up with embarrassment. I must have been as red as some damn tomato. The bastard just chuckled at my reaction and I felt like punching him. I turned around and left the class room. At that point the blunette was laughing like some maniac and I banged the door shut. I walked past Shiro and Renji who had been waiting for me and headed to the roof.

"Hey, Ichi! Wait up!" Renji shouted after me, but I just kept on walking.

After I finally had reached to the roof I leaned against the wall next to the door and sighed deeply. Right after that Renji opened the door coming to the roof with Shiro behind him. They both looked at me confusedly. I was sitting on the floor and tried to get the blush to go away. Damn that bastard and his seductive voice. I covered my face with my hands and tried to calm down. My heart was beating like crazy.

"Are ya okay, berry?" Shiro asked concerned.

"Yeah", I said and set my hands under my chin. Shiro looked at me and I knew that I couldn't fool him.

"No, you're not. Tell me", he said kneeling before me and looking into my eyes. I looked at him a moment and sighed. I told Shiro the same that I had told to Renji. After I had finished Shiro's eyes shot up to Renji and he stood up.

"I didn't think that it would end like that, I swear", Renji said panicking and lifted his hand up. Shiro grabbed his collar, but before he managed to hit him I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Shiro, stop it", I ordered him. Shiro looked at me and after seeing my determined face he let go of Renji and hugged me tightly. I looked at him surprised by his actions.

"You should have told me", he said still hugging me. "Yeah, I know", I said and hugged him back. "But that wasn't the reason why I ran off". Shiro stopped hugging and both of them looked at me questioning. "That teacher who came today", I started and they both nodded. "Well, he was the one who I slept with".

Their jaws almost dropped off and they stared at me too shocked to speak. Shiro was the first to wake up of the trance. "I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard!" he shouted eyes burning with rage.

"What? No, you aren't going to do anything", I said panicking and grabbing his hand before he reached to the door. "He's a teacher! You'll get expelled!"

"Like I care!" he yelled and tried to struggle free. Renji tied his hands around Shiro and kept him still. "Shiro, listen to Ichigo. It wouldn't do any good. You have already been warned once because of fighting. If you hit a teacher, you'll get expelled for sure", he said trying to calm him down.

"How the hell can you be so calm about this?" Shiro yelled to Renji. "Aren't you his friend too? Why aren't you defending him?"

"Of course I am! But unlike you, I can control my anger", Renji answered coldly. At last Shiro stopped struggling and calmed down.

I sighed in relief. It was good to know that my friends were worried about me. It felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Before I had always kept my worries to myself, which was the reason why I was so frustrated and people started to avoid me. Except those bastards who picked fights because of my hair color. Shiro was the first one to notice that something was wrong and practically forced me to tell him what was wrong. I had been blaming myself for my mother's death. Shiro was the one who made me realize that it wasn't my fault. Thought I still blamed myself a bit I wasn't as frustrated as I was a few years ago. I watched Renji's and Shiro's quarreling and couldn't help smiling. Finally I decided that they had been arguing enough.

"All right, that's enough you two. Calm down", I ordered. "Thanks for worrying about me, but if we don't hurry up Zaraki is going to tear our limbs apart and force us to eat them."

Both Renji and Shiro shivered of the thought. Our P.E. Teacher Zaraki Kenpachi is a ex-wrestler and scary as hell. No one wanted to be late for his class because last time when Ganju came five minutes late Zaraki forced him to do 100 pushups and run around the gym until the class ended. Fortunately we had still few minutes left so we ran to lockers.

When we had changed our clothes we headed to the gym. Zaraki was already there giving instructions to others. I felt shivers going down my spine when Zaraki turned to look at us with a wide grin. "About a time for you to show up", he roared. "A hundred pushups and sparring with Madarame, Hisagi and Jiruga".

"Fuck", we all murmured and started to do pushups. Seems that we didn't make it in time.

When I was ready Ikkaku came towards me carrying two shinais (bamboo sword). He threw one to me and steadied himself in fighting position. Nnoitra was already sparring with Shiro and Shuuhei with Renji.

I too steadied myself and when I was ready Ikkaku attacked and we got started.

After half an hour Zaraki told us to quit and go change.

When I was going to go after others I heard Zaraki calling to me.

"Yes, Zaraki-sensei?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"Come here for a bit", he said.

I walked towards him and raised my eyebrow when I noticed that he was holding two spears in his hands. Now I started to worry.

"Take this", he said tossing one of the spears to me. I grabbed it and looked at him confused. 'What the hell I'm supposed to do with this', I thought to myself and stared at the spear.

"Spar with me a bit, Kurosaki", he said and lifted his own black spear.

"Excuse me?" I asked baffled.

"Are you deaf of something? I said spar with me. I want to see how good you are", he answered while tying his long black hair.

"Uh…Okay", I said unsure about myself. Everyone knew that Zaraki was the best fighter in our school and after he had quit wrestling he had been training with different kind of weapons. He had never lost to anyone and many of his opponents woke up in a hospital. I just hope that he won't spar with me seriously.

"You ready?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded and he attacked immediately. I barely managed to stop his attack with my spear and steady myself. At first I couldn't do anything else than defend myself but after a while I got used to his speed and it became easier to dodge his attacks. I also managed to land a few hits. Just when I thought that I could win, he suddenly attacked with huge force and my spear snapped half. I quickly raised my hands on top of my head and stopped his attack before it hit my head.

"Very good", Zaraki said grinning and put down his spear. I felt my legs give in and I fell on my knees breathing heavily. I felt sweat run down my back and grimaced at the feeling of my shirt being glued to my skin.

"Would you like to take part in that fighting tournament next month?" he asked picking up my broken spear. My eyes almost fell off and my jaw dropped on the floor.

"WHAT?" I asked amazed.

"I think that you and Madarame would make nice fighting pair. Of course in the finals you'll fight alone but at first you need to fight together".

Was he serious? I don't think of myself as a good fighter. Actually I think that Shiro would be much better choice. Sure I have a bit of experience about fighting and all but mostly it's all just self-defense even thought I manage to beat down those who attack me. But still… "Isn't Shiro much better than I am?" I asked in wonder.

"Of course that kid is strong but you got just the right kind of stamina that is needed in this kind of competitions. And besides, that brat doesn't know when to stop", he answered. I had to admit that he had a point. Shiro loves fighting and he would probably just ignore the rules and beat the crap out of everyone. I was kind of flattered to know that Zaraki appreciates my fighting skills. That's something that you don't hear every day.

"I need to think about that", I answered still unsure.

"Just do it", Zaraki ordered annoyed.

"Um, but when we are going to train and will you be our coach?" I asked.

"You'll train in my classes and I'll show you some moves and tell you the rules. Of course that won't be enough if you want to survive to the finals. You also need to train after school. I don't have time to guide you then so I have arranged one of our teachers to train you", he said and threw the broken spear in the closest thrash can.

"But I have my part-time job", I sputtered. There is no way that my boss is going to let me be late every day.

"Quit it", Zaraki said boldly.

"I can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Then think something over. You're going to participate", he said with voice that didn't stand any objections. "Talk to Madarame about your training times", he said and walked out.

I just stood there my mouth open and tried to understand what had just happened. I've been practically forced to take part in some fighting tournament and quit my job at Unagiya (Bleach chapter 426 page 14), which by the way is impossible considering my boss's attitude. I'm so going to get killed…But then again it would be probably better to get killed by my boss that by Zaraki.

I sighed and walked to the lockers.

When I walked in Shiro and Renji were both waiting for me.

"What was that all about?" Renji and Shiro asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure myself either", I said scratching my neck in wonder. "Zaraki forced me to take part in that fighting tournament which is held every year".

"Really?" Shiro asked amazed. "Wow, that's so cool!"

I smirked at him. "Well, kind of", I admitted while taking off my shirt.

"What are ya hesitating for?" Shiro asked. "That's nice chance to kick those guys ass!"

I uttered a laughter. "Yeah, but I need to quit my part-time job. My boss is gonna kill me", I whined.

"No she's not", Renji assured me.

"You haven't met her", I said shivering. "I had to be off last week because of the exams and now I need to quit. She's not gonna like this".

"I'm sure she'll forgive ya", Shiro said grinning.

"Hope so", I said sighing.

"Yo! Ichigo!" I turned and saw Ikkaku coming towards us. "Are you free today", he asked walking next to us.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let's spar!" he suggested with a wide grin.

"What? Today? But isn't Zaraki supposed to tell us what we should do and tell what the rules are?" I asked. Today I wasn't in the mood to train. I mean, I have been sparring with Ikkaku and Zaraki and now I should spar some more? I don't think that I can get up from the bed tomorrow.

"Zaraki said to me a while ago that he got some teacher to teach us and that he would start teaching today" Ikkaku said exited.

"Really?" Shiro asked. "I didn't know that we have that kind of teacher here".

"I heard it today for the first time too", Ikkaku answered. "Zaraki said that he just got transferred to our school".

"WHAT?"

All three of them jumped because of my sudden yell. I stared Ikkaku with CD sized eyes.

I need to get out of here!

Before I had a chance to run I heard footsteps behind me.

Shit!

I saw how Renji's and Shiro's eyes went wide and then filled with anger.

Fuck.

"All right then. Shiro and Renji you guys can go ahead", I said quickly and started to push them towards the exit. "See you tomorrow Renji. Shiro, I'll come home as soon as we have finished our sparring".

"Don't ya even think that I'll leave ya alone with that bastard!" Shiro yelled.

"Shiro, calm down. I can handle this. Just go already", I beg him. Shiro looked at me and let out long sigh.

"Okay", he finally said. "But ya need to tell me everything when ya come back home".

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Now, go". I watched as they walked out glancing at me one more time before closing the door. I sighed and turned around to face the devil.

This is just my luck.

**Muah hah haa^^ I'm not getting enough for torturing Ichi :D**

**Oh, and by the way that chapter title is from Madagaskar (animation)^^ Grea****t movie^^ Penguins rules! Credits for the chappies title goes to my sister**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I got this out. It was really hard to write Grimmjow's POV.. I tried my best but I think that he still is a bi****t too OOC but try to endure it :)**

**I was also thinking that since soon is Christmas and everything I'll try and write something as a gift for you readers^^ It's for those who have to wait a bit longer till anything smut happens in this fic. So I was thinking of writing a one****-shot which is almost nothing but lemon :P But because I'm really busy right now with work and school I'm not sure that I'll get it finished in time.. So if I won't make it then it'll be new year present^^**

**3. Brotherly love**

I couldn't get enough of teasing the berry.

When he had heard me coming he had stiffed and started to shove his friends towards the door. I couldn't help but smirk at them when they both looked at me dreadfully. Seemed like the berry had told them what had happened. Not that I care. Now I could have fun by teasing him in front of his friends who obviously didn't like me very much.

I watched amused when albino started to shout at him something about how he won't leave the berry alone with me. Well, it would be quite entertaining to have the berry all for myself but sadly that damn baldy was also coming so I couldn't mess with him. But I had time. I grinned devilishly at the thought of what I would do to him when I'll have him wrapped around my finger.

Too bad that the berry didn't seemed to remember what happened last night. It had been one of the best fucks of my life. He had moaned so deliciously that I couldn't keep my hands off him and had fucked him long and hard. Originally I had thought that I would have only one night fuck with him but when I talked to him a bit while we were driving to my apartment I couldn't help noticing how interesting his personality was. He wasn't shy or anything like that. Actually quite the opposite. Every time I asked something he answered immediately and when I teased him he fought fire with fire. I couldn't help but get drawn to him. And I can't get enough of teasing him. His reactions are too fun to watch.

While the berry was arguing with his friend I looked more closely at his appearance. He was wearing college pants which hung loosely on his hips. He was shirtless and the sight of his well formed body almost made me drool. I had to control my urge to jump him.

Finally the berry got his friends convinced and they went out of the door glancing at him once more before going. A shit-eating grin formed on my face when the berry sighed and turned around to look at me.

"What was that all about?" the bald guy asked curiously.

"Nothing", the berry said shrugging his shoulders. He walked next to baldy and tapped him on the head. "Let's go", he said smirking while dodging baldy's kick. I had to press my hands against my body so that I wouldn't kidnap him and take him home with me. His laugh was so damn sexy.

The baldy went to change his clothes while mumbling something about kicking berry's ass. Strawberry smiled at him and I couldn't resist the urge to touch him. I walked behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder. I felt him tense and leaned to whisper in his ear "You know your ass looks really good in those pants". I felt him shiver and smirked. So the berry liked my voice?

He pulled himself free from my grip. "Why thank you", he said coldly and marched after the baldy. I chuckled to myself and walked towards the gym.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Damn that blue haired bastard', I thought to myself as I walked after Ikkaku. I went to wash my face and wiped most of the sweat away before I went to the gym. The bastard was already there with Ikkaku and was showing him some pretty impressive moves. His blue gym pants almost fell off because of his fierce movements. He was shirtless and I couldn't stop staring at his perfect body. When I finally got my eyes torn off of him I sighed and started walking towards them.

"What took you so long?" Ikkaku asked annoyed.

"I washed my face", I answered glaring at him. "Start teaching", I said to the grinning blunette.

"All right", he said and started to explain what to do in different kind of situations. He also showed us some cool moves and ordered us to follow and do them too.

I had to admit that I was surprised. He actually knows his stuff. He was also good teacher so we learned the movements quickly and moved to the next one.

After an hour or so Grimmjow said the time was up and that we'll continue our practicing tomorrow. I turned to leave, but Grimmjow's voice stopped me. "Not you Kurosaki. I need to teach you a few more moves so that you are on the same level as Ikkaku", I turned to look at him only to see him grinning devilishly.

_This isn't a good thing_..

"See you tomorrow Ichigo!" Ikkaku said and went to change.

"Damn it!" I cursed lowly folding my arms.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" I asked angrily. I was going to make him tell me what the hell he was plotting at.

"I was wondering when you are going to ask that", he answered smirking. I glared at him waiting for him to answer.

"Well, after our fuck last night I thought that it would be entertaining to harass you till you pleaded me to stop", he said with evil grin. I shivered and was about to hit him when he suddenly leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped with surprise and he used the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I tried to struggle free but his hands were tightly around me.

_Damn, he's a good kisser_.

But I wasn't going to give in. I tried to punch him but he locked my hands against my body.

When he finally broke off I was panting heavily and my body felt like it was on fire. The devil lifted my jaw with his hand so that I met his gaze.

_God, were his eyes always so deep blue?_

I tore my eyes off and slapped his hand away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted at him face red with rage and embarrassment.

"You sure seemed to enjoy it. You know your moans are quite a turn on", he said with a shit-eating grin.

_I had been moaning?_

"Fuck you!" I hissed at him and walked away. I heard him burst out laughing and clenched my fists in anger.

_Fucking bastard!_

After I had grabbed my clothes I went to bathroom to chance instead of lockers. Just in case.

_Who the hell does he think he is? _Does he really think that I'll fall in his arms after that or something? I could of course report him to the principal but that would mean I have lost. Not that this is some game or something…And besides, that principal is so damn scary that I wouldn't go in his office anyway. Every student here tried to avoid that place at all cost.

I sighed and left the bathroom to go home.

I didn't know what to do. I surely didn't want to get molested by that blue haired bastard but there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't just go and say to Zaraki that I don't want to participate after all. He would kick my ass and force me to go anyway. So I just need to endure it.

_Hopefully Stark will come back. _

_Now that I think about it how did that bastard managed to get to teach us in the first place? _

I was still deep in my thoughts when I opened the front door of our house. We lived in a two-room apartment. It was more than enough considering that the flat had been three-room apartment before one wall was removed.

"Well, 'bout time", I heard Shiro to say when I entered to our flat. I looked up and saw him standing in the hallway leaning against the wall, his arms folded and wearing a serious expression. He seemed to be really pissed off.

"I'm home", I said cheerfully trying not to annoy him any further.

"Yeah, I can fucking see that. Now spit it out. What the hell happened there?"

_Damn. Appar__ently it didn't work. _He was now beyond pissed and seemed like he would kill me with his gaze.

"Nothing happened", I said speaking almost the truth. But my voice immediately exposed me.

"Except?" Shiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…He did kiss me", I said cautiously worried what he would do.

Suddenly Shiro grabbed my shirt by the collar and shoved me against the wall furious with rage. I couldn't help but shiver under his gaze. He kept staring at me with his golden eyes flaming.

"What did you say?" he asked venomously.

I swallowed and tried to get a hold of myself. Shiro wasn't going to hurt me but he could run out, find Grimmjow and beat him to death. Or at least try.

"Shiro, please. Calm down", I begged him placing my hands on his. "He didn't hurt me. It was just a stupid kiss. And I'm not going to let him do anything to me", I said seriously meaning every word.

_God, Shiro could be so overprotective sometimes. _

But then again that was understandable considering that I was the closest person to him. We were raised together after I had found him on the streets all beaten up. I think that I was six years old back then. We had been like brothers ever since.

"I'm not gonna calm down!" Shiro yelled cutting my thoughts. "How dare that fucking bastard even touch ya? I'm gonna rip his throat open", he threatened. I started to panic. When Shiro had that look on his face he was serious.

"Shiro, stop this! I can handle him on my own. I'm not that weak that I'll need you to look after me all the time", I said frustrated. Finally he let go of my shirt and turned to lean his back on the wall sighing deeply. I breathed freely again and slid on floor. Shiro sat beside me and wrapped his hands around me.

"Sorry Ichi. Didn't mean it like that", he apologized.

"It's okay", I said ruffling his hair. He smirked at me and stood up.

"Let's play", he suggested still grinning and pointed at our Play station 3.

"Sure", I said smiling back at him. "But I'm going to shower first".

"I'll set the game ready", Shiro said and walked towards living room. I headed to our bedroom, stripped and went to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and relaxed letting the water flow. Soon the bathroom was full of steam so I didn't notice the pale hand which slid behind the curtain before it was too late. I screamed and jumped backwards when the water turned freezing cold.

"Shiro, you fucking idiot!" I roared pulling the curtain open revealing the laughing albino. Shiro was clutching his stomach, tears flowing down his cheeks while he was howling with laughter.

"Take this, you bitch!" I shouted grabbing the shower off on it's holder and turning it towards Shiro. Shiro let out a loud scream when cold water hit on his face.

"Aaargh! Ichi stop it!" he yelled trying to stumble away. Finally he reached the door quickly opening it and ran out of the bathroom cursing loudly.

"Serves you right", I said smirking. I put the shower back on it's holder after I had turned the water warm again.

When I was ready I went back to the bedroom and pulled on my strawberry patterned pajama pants. Yuzu had bought them to me last Christmas. Even thought I hated the pattern I wore them because they were comfortable. I went to the living room where Shiro was already waiting, jumping on his seat eagerly. He seemed to have recovered from his shock and had already dried his hair which was now sticking out in every direction.

"What took ya so long?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, sorry if I wanted to take a good shower after three hours of training", I answered sarcastically. Shiro just grinned at me and took one of the controllers.

"What are ya waiting for?" he asked patting the couch. I smirked at his enthusiasm, took the other controller and sat beside him.

"This time I'm so gonna kick your ass", he said defiantly.

"In your dreams", I answered and pressed start button.

After an hour I managed to beat Shiro's shinigami and he decided to pout rest of the evening.

"Awww. Come on Shiro. Don't be such a baby", I teased him. He just glared at me dreadfully and continued his sulking on the couch with his arms folded. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so cute.

I went to kitchen, opened freezer and picked up a box of chocolate ice cream. I put two big peaces on bowls and took them to living room.

"There you go", I said handing a bowl to Shiro. His face immediately lit up and he took the bowl grinning widely.

"Ya sure know how to make me happy", he said with a huge grin. I sat beside him chuckling to myself. Shiro was like a little kid sometimes.

"Come here", Shiro said pulling me close to him so that my back was against him. I cuddled closer and started to eat my ice cream.

After I had eaten it I put the bowl on the table beside Shiro's empty bowl.

"Ya got chocolate in the corner of your mouth", he said amused. I lifted my hand to wipe it off but Shiro grabbed it, leaned forward and licked chocolate away. I felt my face burn and turned so that Shiro wasn't seeing it. He just laughed at me softly.

"You're too cute for your own good, Ichi-chan", Shiro said smirking. I frowned at my nickname.

"Don't call me that!", I said annoyed.

"Sorry Ichi-chan, no can do", he answered ruffling my hair.

"Why you little", I growled and shoved him against the couch. Our wrestling ended in Shiro's victory. He was sitting on me and he had pinned my hands above my head. We both were panting heavily.

"Ya know, your position is kinda tempting", he said grinning devilishly.

"What the hell", I said trying to push him off. "Get off!"

"Yeah, yeah. No need to panic", he said releasing my hands. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep", he added yawning.

"Okay. I'll come after I have washed the dishes", I answered and pushed Shiro off.

_Our relationship sure is weird_. I thought starting to gather the dishes on sink.

We have always been close. Shiro teases me whenever he gets a change and I'll try to pay him back but it always ends with my loss. Some of my friends have actually thought that we are dating. Perhaps this isn't exactly how you behave with your brother but we aren't related by blood. Well, if we were real brothers then it would be kind of awkward because we have accidentally had sex. By accident I mean that both of us were drunk and so damn horny. We both remember what happened though. And it had been amazing. In the morning we just decided not to drink Renji's punch ever again. We were actually kind of cool about what had happened. We both were already gay so it wasn't too bad. Our reactions to the matter were probably worth seeing. I had woken up when Shiro slapped his hand on my stomach while shifting in his sleep. Shiro had woken up right after that. We had sat up and stared at each other blinking few times before the realization hit us.

"What the..?" we both had said at the same time and stared a while longer before Shiro had gotten off the bed saying: "Whatever, I'm going to shower".

After I had announced him that I would come after he was done I tried to get off the bed too. It was clear that I had been the one bottoming considering the fact that I fell on my face when I tried to stand.

But back to this moment.

I went to our bedroom and peeked inside. Shiro was on the bed snoring lightly.

I tiptoed beside the bed and lifted blanket so that I could slid under it without waking the albino. Suddenly Shiro wrapped his hand around me and pulled me closer.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked.

"Nah, it's okay", he replied burying his face in my hair. I chuckled to myself and turned around cuddling against Shiro's side.

"Night", I said to him feeling my eyelids to turn heavy.

"Night", he answered hugging me tightly before shifting back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the next morning I woke up when my phone started ringing.

I sneaked my hand under the blanket and started to search it on the floor. After founding it I picked it up without bothering to look who the caller was.

"Yeah?" I answered still half asleep. I heard awfully familiar chuckle.

"Not a morning person, eh?" I heard husky voice to say. My eyes turned the size of saucers and I fell off the bed after recognizing who the caller was.

"Ouch! Fuck!" I cursed trying to get up from the floor.

"With pleasure", I heard the bastard say and could see his shit-eating grin in my mind.

"Shut up! Why the hell are you calling me and where the fuck did you get my number?" I growled to him.

"I'm a teacher. I just had to look up your files a bit", he answered casually.

"What the fuck do you want", I asked annoyed. It was too early for me to be dealing with the bastard. I just wanted him to spit out his business so that I could get back to sleep.

"Ichi? What are ya doing?" I heard Shiro to mumble under the blanket.

"Nothing. Just get back to sleep", I said softly to him before turning my focus back on the blunette.

"Huh? Who're you talking to?" the asshole asked.

"No one. Now tell me why the hell you are calling to me?" I asked frustrated.

"Just wanted to inform you that I have already handled that thing with your boss. She said that you better come back after the tournament or she'll come and drag you there with her bare hands", he said sounding amused.

"What!" I shouted. Shiro jumped up and stared at me with wide eyes.

I formed the word 'sorry' to him with my lips before continuing to yell at the bastard.

"You can't do that, you bastard! And I'm not going to quit my job!" I yelled at him.

_Just what the hell?_

"I did it already so chill out, strawberry. You wouldn't be able to do it yourself anyway", he stated.

I felt my face burn with anger. Sure, I probably wouldn't but that didn't justify his doings. He could have at least asked me first!

"I should have been the one to tell her that I'll quit! You can't just go and do things without permission!"

"Hell yeah I can, berry", he said confirmed.

I groaned and rubbed my temples feeling the coming headache.

"Whatever. And stop calling me that!" I shouted and hung up.

Shiro stared at me with his eyebrow lifted. "Who the fuck was that?" he asked.

I thought carefully what to say. I didn't want my headache to go worse than it already was.

"I think that you won't believe if I say that it was no one important?" I asked feeling defeated.

"Spit it!"

"It was that blue haired bastard", I said looking at him carefully waiting for his reaction.

"How the hell did he get your number?" Shiro asked voice filled with venom.

I winced at his tone and looked down. "He said that he had looked it from my files or something", I answered hoping that he would just drop the matter. I looked back at him when I heard him get off the bed. He walked to our closet and started to search clean clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"What the fuck does it look like? Dressing and going to wash the school yard with that bastard's blood", he announced angrily pulling his dark jeans on.

"Shiro cut it out! He's a freaking street fighter!"

"So what? I'm a fucking delinquent", he hissed glaring at me.

"He's not even at the school yet. It's six in the morning!"

"I'll wait for him there", Shiro said straightening his black t-shirt. I let out a long sigh. It was impossible to stop Shiro when he was like that.

"Wait a sec. I'm coming with you", I said standing up.

"If ya get in the way you'll get hurt too", he warned searching his school bag.

"Got it", I said picking up my jeans and sky blue shirt.

After I had dressed I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My clothes were tight-fitting and I had to admit that I looked good. Shiro had given the outfit to me when I turned 18. Speaking of which, after couple of months I'll turn 19. Wonder what Shiro has planned for my birthday.

"Ya coming or what?" he yelled at the hallway.

"Yeah!" I replied taking my school bag and following Shiro out.

**So how was it?**

**Reviews anyone?**

**The next one is going to be in Shiro's POV^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay the 4th chappy is out! **

**Okay, I don't know what happened but it looks like Shiro is going to be some fashion designer when he grows up or something XD To those who wanted to read ShiroXIchi smut, there you have it^^**

**Here are fixed versions of the 4th and 5th chapter^^**

**I think that I'll keep a little break from this fic and start writing my other GrimmXIchi fic. There is also going to be ShiroXIchi^^**

**Oh, and thanks to you all who have reviewed my stories^^ And to my beta _Metallic efekt_**

**Warnings: smut**

**4. Bitter defeat**

I was waiting Ichigo to come to the hallway so we could go already. Seriously, what the hell is that guy doing? How the hell it can take so damn long to put some damn clothes on and get going? Oh well. No can do. He has always been like that. He actually thinks what he'll wear unlike I. I'll just put on what I'll find in the closet and which are clean. Well, of course I won't be completely uncaring and I'll make sure that the outfit works well together. Maybe I just have that kind of talent that I can almost immediately see what will work and what won't.

But back to the present.

"Ya coming or what?" I shouted to him feeling tired for waiting.

"Yeah!" he replied and rushed to the hallway. I had to admit that he looked good. I should buy him clothes more often. Usually he just wears something that's comfortable and won't look too bad. The outfit fitted to him perfectly. The sight almost made me drool. I don't understand how he can be so sexy.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and concentrated on the present. I walked out and Ichigo followed soon after me closing the door behind him.

I felt my anger rise again when I thought of who I was going to beat up.

_How that bastard dared to touch MY Ichi? I'm so going to kill him and dispose __of the evidence in the nearest trash can._

Well, Ichi wasn't exactly mine but pretty damn close. He probably doesn't know how I feel about him and I intent to keep it that way. It so much fun to just tease him. I smiled when I remembered last night. He was so cute when he cuddled beside me like that. I wasn't so much into cuddling but it felt good when Ichi did it and especially when I was the one receiving that. Wonder what this feeling is… You could call it affection or lust. Because every time I and Ichi are wrestling or teasing each other I have to control my urge to jump on him. Not quite what you should feel about your brother.

On that one time when we were drunk and ended up having sex was like dream come true. I had been thinking so damn long of how it would felt to have sex with him and it was fucking perfect!

_**- start of a flashback- **_

_Shiro and Ichigo stumbled inside of their apartment and they had __to lean on each other to keep their balance. Ichigo was laughing hysterically while Shiro was trying to get their shoes off. When he had threw them on the floor he grabbed Ichigo's shirt so that he could pull himself back up but Ichigo lost his balance and fell on top of Shiro. _

"_Aaargh! Ichi you're heavy!" Shiro shouted trying to squirm away. _

"_I'm not!" Ichigo yelled and started to pout still sitting on Shiro. _

"_Hell yeah ya are! Get off!" _

_Finall__y Shiro got Ichigo shoved off of him and rose to sit on his knees. _

"_Geez, Ichi. Stop that giggling already", he said annoyed causing Ichigo to howl in laughter._

"_Take this", Shiro said and leaned forward to kiss Ichigo on the lips. Ichigo gasped in surprise and Shiro slid his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo wrapped his hands around Shiro's neck to deepen the kiss. They fought for dominance but soon Shiro took over the kiss and leaned forward till Ichigo's back was on the floor and Shiro was lying on top of him. Shiro slid his hand under orange head's shirt and continued to kiss him._

"_Shiro…" Ichigo panted when they had to break the kiss in need of air. Shiro didn't let him finish his sentence and kissed Ichigo forcefully making the orange haired boy move his tongue against the albino's. _

"_Mmm", Ichigo moaned pulling Shiro closer to him._

"_Ya know if ya keep doing that I might be unable to stop myself", Shiro said kissing the nape of Ichigo's neck making him moan in pleasure._

"_Then don't stop", Ichigo said his voice filled with lust._

_Shivers ran down__ Shiro's spine and with one fierce movement he had lifted Ichigo off the floor in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. In just a few seconds Ichigo was stripped naked and Shiro leaned over him kissing Ichigo's stomach._

"_Aah!" Ichigo cried arching his back when Shiro moved to suck on his nipple._

"_Moan for me Ichi", Shiro said lustfully licking a trail down to Ichigo's twisting member. Ichigo let out another loud moan when Shiro twirled his tongue around Ichigo's dick licking the precum before taking Ichigo's full length in his mouth. Shiro started to move Ichigo's dick in and out causing Ichigo to gasp in pleasure. _

"_Shiro… I'm gonna… " Ichigo started making Shiro suck harder. _

"_SHIRO!" Ichigo yelled when he reached his orgasm. Shiro swallowed and lifted his head to look at the exhausted orange head. Ichigo's eyes were half-shut and his cheeks were rosy red as he panted heavily. _

"_Now prepare for some real action Ichi", Shiro whispered into Ichigo's ear making him shiver. Shiro put his fingers in front of Ichigo's face._

"_Huh?" Ichigo asked watching Shiro in confusion._

"_Open up", Shiro ordered. Ichigo blushed when he realized what Shiro wanted him to do. He opened his mouth and took Shiro's fingers in starting to lick them making sure that they were completely wet before Shiro pulled them out small trail of saliva still dripping off them. _

"_Good boy", Shiro said smirking and leaned down to capture Ichigo's lips in a kiss. _

"_AH!" Ichigo yelped in surprise when Shiro slid one finger in._

"_Shhh. Calm down Ichi", Shiro hushed sliding another finger inside of Ichigo._

"_Unngh! It hurts", Ichigo said clutching the sheets, tears in the corners of his eyes._

"_It'll soon feel better", Shiro said starting to stroke Ichigo's member making Ichigo hard again. Ichigo's body started to relax when pleasure took off the pain. Ichigo arched his back when Shiro added third finger. Shiro started to move his fingers inside of Ichigo searching for that certain spot._

"_OH GOD!" Ichigo cried in pleasure when Shiro hit his prostate. _

"_Found it", Shiro said smirking and continue to hit that spot. Ichigo squirmed under him and tried to hold back his moans failing miserably. Shiro leaned to kiss Ichigo. The orange head answered the kiss lazily and gave Shiro access to his mouth immediately when Shiro nipped at his lower lip. Shiro slid his tongue inside of Ichigo's wet cavern exploring and savoring every bit of Ichigo's unique taste. _

"_Ah… Shiro… I'm coming". Ichigo panted when they broke apart._

"_Come for me babe", Shiro whispered huskily hitting Ichigo's prostate faster and harder. Ichigo practically screamed as he released his seeds between them. Ichigo collapsed back on the bed exhausted and panting. Shiro noticed that Ichigo had a hard time to keep his eyes open._

"_Don't you even think about sleeping right now, Ichi-chan", Shiro said with lust filled voice making Ichigo snap his eyes open and look at him confused. Shiro started to lick Ichigo's neck and went down to suck at his pulse point causing Ichigo to gasp and moan in pleasure. Shiro stroked Ichigo's member to life again. Watching Ichigo squirm and moan under him had made him so hard that it hurt. Soon Shiro had taken off his jeans along with his underwear and after throwing them on the floor he positioned himself so that his weeping cock was teasing Ichigo's entrance. _

"_AH!" Ichigo cried in pain when Shiro pushed himself fully inside of Ichigo with a single thrust. Ichigo panted heavily trying to adjust the feeling of Shiro inside of him. When Ichigo was ready he nodded slightly giving Shiro permission to move. Shiro pulled himself almost all the way out before shoving back inside. He started to move a bit faster making Ichigo moan and beg for more. _

"_Ah! Shiro…"_

"_What?" Shiro panted looking at Ichigo. His cheeks were red and his eyes were filled with lust._

"_Faster", Ichigo pleaded desperately._

_Shiro smirked and lifted Ichigo's legs over his shoulders. He started to pick up his speed making Ichigo cry out in pleasure as he hit orange head's prostate with every __thrust. Shiro felt his release come and sped up. Ichigo bucked his hips to meet him with every thrust and soon he was screaming Shiro's name as he came. Shiro couldn't hold himself any longer and shot his load inside of Ichigo with a low growl. He collapsed top of him both panting heavily._

"_That was…amazing", Ichigo said gasping for air._

"_Hell yeah", Shiro said smirking and pulled gently out of Ichigo receiving a small whine from the orange head. Shiro threw a blanket over them and Ichigo cuddled close to him shifting to sleep. Shiro felt his eyelids grow heavier and soon only sound in the room was weak snoring. _

_-__**End of a flashback-**_

I came back to reality when I noticed that we were already in front of the school gates. Ichi looked at me worried but I just scowled at him and walked forward. I headed to the school's parking lot knowing that the bastard would come with his Harley-Davidson and he could park it only at the back.

When I turned around the corner there weren't any cars yet so I just walked next to the parking area and sat down.

"Let's wait for him here", I said to Ichi who had looked at me confused.

"Oh. Okay", he said shrugging his shoulders and sat down beside me. His warmth felt good. It was kinda comforting and helped me to calm down a bit. When I had been living on the streets I had fast learned that ya'll never win the fight when ya are all fired up.

We didn't have to wait long till we heard a low hum of an engine. The bastard was almost here. I stood up folding my arms and waited for him to arrive. Soon enough a black motorcycle turned around the corner. He parked it right next to us and climbed off. He was wearing a dark blue helmet, black form-fitting leather jacket and dark jeans.

_He looks kinda good__… No wait! He doesn't!_

I shook my head to get rid of the weird thoughts. In the meantime the bastard had taken off his helmet and shook his head to let his hair go back to its usual messy style.

"Why do I get this pleasure?" he asked grinning.

"I came to beat the truth out of ya!" I growled to him looking at him dreadfully.

"And what might that truth be", the bastard asked mockingly.

"What the fuck are ya doing here?" I asked him trying my best to keep my voice calm despite the anger that was boiling inside of me.

"I am a teacher so of course I have to come here every morning. It's my job you know", he stated looking at me like I was some stupid little fuck.

"That's not what I'm talking about and ya know it! Now spit it out!" I hissed at him between my teeth. Ichigo had come to stood next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him and he looked at me in a way that ordered me to calm down. I let out a long sigh and looked back at the bastard waiting him for answer.

"The answer is kinda simple", the bastard finally stated. "I just want to mess with the berry some more", he said grinning ear to ear and looked at Ichi who backed up a bit.

_That was it!_

I felt my self control to snap and attacked him. I punched him in his stomach which caused him to back up a bit. He dropped his helmet down and moved away from the bike. I did the same. I wasn't that crazy I would damage a bike like that.

We circled around each other waiting for the other to attack.

_Fuck this._

I rushed forward and lifted my leg to a round house kick but before I managed to hit his blue head he grabbed my leg with his hand and pulled so that I lost my balance and fell to the ground. Before he could do anything else I jumped up and sent another kick this time towards his legs. But the bastard was quick with his movements and jumped up avoiding my attack. When he landed I tried to hit his jaw with my fist but he caught my hand. I tried to yank it free from his grip but before I got myself off the bastard's fist hit on my face and I flew a few steps back. I spat small drops of blood on the ground and smirked at him.

_Well, at least I have__ a good opponent._

I rushed forward and before he had time to react I had already kicked him in his side. He grunted and backed up a bit but recovered quickly and lifted his leg to a kick. I was a bit off balance and didn't have time to react which caused the kick to hit straight in my stomach. I felt how the air left my lungs and stumbled backwards clutching my stomach. I tried to catch my breath but before I could recover the bastard hit me on the face making me fall on the ground. When I had steadied my breath and was ready to bay back I felt something keeping me down. I looked up and saw Ichi who had his leg on top of my stomach so that I couldn't get up.

"Ichi, ya know that I like it when ya are dominating me and all but right now is not the time", I said trying to push his leg off.

"Stop squirming", he commanded pressing his foot down, causing me to wince from the pain. "You lost and you know it so stay put".

"What the hell! I haven't lost! I was just trying to catch my breath so that I could attack again with full force!" I shouted at him hitting his leg. He just looked at me raising his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Then how can't you even get my leg off from your stomach?" he asked teasingly. I just huffed at him and looked away. I hated it when he was right. I was all beaten up after only a few hits. I didn't expect him to be that strong. If Ichi hadn't stopped me I would have probably ended up with broken bones.

"Was that it?" I heard the bastard ask.

_All right, fuck this._

"No it isn't! Ichi let go!" I yelled angrily trying to get his leg off.

"Stay still!" Ichi ordered kicking me with his other foot. To do that he had to shift all his weight to the other leg which was unfortunately still on top of me. I grimaced in pain.

"Damn it Ichi! Couldn't ya just have left the kicking out?" I asked panting.

"You won't listen to me if I don't hurt you. Now shut up!" Ichi said and turned his attention to the blunette. "Yes that was all. Now if you excuse me I need to take this idiot to Unohana-san".

The bastard smirked and walked closer. I tried to kick him so that he would stay away from Ichi but he dodged it and leaned to whisper something in Ichi's ear. I tried to hear what the hell he said but couldn't hear a thing. I glared at him murderously as he leaned back and started to walk off.

"Now, do you promise to behave?" Ichi asked looking at me tightly. I just nodded my head and Ichi lifted his leg off. I rose up cursing under my breath everything to the deepest depth of hell. Ichi offered his hand to me but I slapped it away trying to stand up by myself. Suddenly my vision started to blur and I had to sit back on the ground so that I wouldn't fall on my face.

"You okay?" Ichi asked worried.

"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy that's all", I answered shaking my head.

"Let me help you up". I looked at Ichi who was once again offering his hand to me. This time I took it and stumbled a bit trying to keep my balance.

"Shit", I mumbled leaning to Ichi so that I wouldn't fall.

"Put your hand over my shoulder. I'll help you to the infirmary", he said helping me to stand.

"Ok"

We started to walk to the school building. I stayed quiet most of the time trying to figure out a way to beat that bastard. He wasn't as fast as I but he was powerful. He needed to hit me only a few times and I was out. So I'll need to use my speed as my advantage next time. I was so going to beat the hell out of him so that he would never come close to Ichi again.

_Speaking of which__…_

"What the hell did that bastard whisper to ya?" I asked curiously. Ichi glanced at me before shifting his gaze in front of him.

"Nothing much. Just reminded me of our training and told me not to be late. Guess he only wanted to piss you off", Ichi said smirking at me.

"Tsk. Damn bastard", I hissed under my breath and continued to think of my strategy to beat him.

Before I noticed we were already in front of the infirmary. I hesitated to knock. I hated to go there. That woman was so damn scary…

I heard Ichi let out a sigh and he leaned forward to knock on the door.

"Come in."

I gulped a bit when Ichi opened the door. Inside was tall woman with long doctor jacket. She was wearing a black jacket and same colored skirt under it. I'm always wondering what's with her hair… She keeps it tied so that it comes over her shoulders to the front and it's plaited all the way.

"Oh dear", the woman said looking at me. "Have you been fighting again?" I just snorted to her stupid question and folded my arms.

"Yes, he has", Ichi said pushing me inside. "Sit", Ichi ordered me pointing at a chair in front of the woman's desk. I looked away furrowing my eyebrows.

"Shiro", I heard her to say and felt how the room's temperature dropped. I walked quickly towards her and sat down. I let her examine my wounds and patch me up. When she was ready she gave me couple painkillers.

"I suppose that you already know how to treat your wounds?" she asked smiling at me.

"Yeah", I mumbled and stood up. I walked towards the door glancing at Ichi who was leaning his back against the wall. I hurried out fearing that she would call me back to scold me or something.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I let out a deep sigh and turned to look at Unohana.

"Thank you, Unohana-san", I said to her. She just smiled and nodded her head. I turned around and rushed after Shiro who had already walked to the other side of the hallway.

Shiro pouted rest of the day. I decided to just let him be. He would cheer up eventually.

I was hiding behind Shiro's back again in our home room class trying to focus on making notes. I didn't want to look at that damn blunette's shit-eating grin. Soon enough school was over and I headed to the gym. Shiro followed me looking like he had something to say but couldn't just make himself say it. Finally I turned around to look at him.

"What?" I asked. Shiro had been deep in his thoughts so when I suddenly turned and spoke to him he jumped a little looking at me surprised.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"What's bothering you?" I asked annoyed. I really hadn't time for this right now. He looked at me a while before turning his gaze to the floor.

"Well… I just…" he started not knowing what to say.

"Just spit it!" I demanded frowning.

Shiro sighed and looked at me in the eyes. "I don't like it that ya are training with him", he said his face serious. I looked at him blinking a few times and snorted.

_This was hilarious!_

"So in other words you are jealous?" I asked amused.

Shiro narrowed his eyes and looked at me dreadfully. I burst into laughter.

_Bullseye!_

"I'm not!" he yelled hitting me angrily on my shoulder.

"You so are" I said clutching my stomach as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Fine! Whatever. I'm going home!" Shiro huffed turned around and walked away.

Well that was new. This was the first time that I had seen Shiro getting jealous over me. I had always thought that he didn't care much who I slept with or anything like that.

_I'm so going to tease him because of this._

Besides Shiro has nothing to worry about. Like I couldn't take care of that blunette by myself.

After I had changed my clothes I stepped inside the gym. My eyes grew wide when I looked the sight ahead of me. Grimmjow was standing there only in his college pants grinning dangerously and Ikkaku was nowhere to be seen.

_This is bad__…_

**Poor Ichi. Now he's all alone with Grimm *Grins ****evilly***

**Oh and by the way, go and check my lil sis karpassieni's one****-shot "The best fucking new year". It's really good^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**At first I was going to keep a little break from this but decided to write this chapter anyway^^ This is for Fire Starter Muse who couldn't wait this any longer XD and of course also for all other readers^^ **

**To those who don't know yet, I have a poll^^ It's about Shiro's "future", so to speak. I just couldn't decide what to do with him so you readers can voice your opinion about it^^**

**Thanks to my beta _Metallic efekt_ ^^**

**5. iPhones and blackmailing**

"What are you standing there for. Get your ass here so we can get started", Grimmjow said looking at me strangely.

"Um…Where's Ikkaku", I asked looking around like he would jump out from somewhere.

"Got some family business to do. Today it's just you and me, berry", he answered grinning dangerously. I gulped backing away a bit.

_If I'll run I think that I might get out of the door before he can catch me..._

"Stop fidgeting and come here already. You're sparring against me today Berry-head".

"What?" I asked looking at him amazed.

_So he wasn't going to do anything dirty?_

"You heard me", he said annoyed. I walked slowly towards him looking for any signs that would reveal if he was lying or not. When I was a few steps away from him he crouched.

"Get ready", he stated and dashed towards me with amazing speed. I had hardly time to bring my hand up to defend myself when he swung his leg towards my left side. I stopped his attack with my hands and steadied myself to a fighting position. He didn't waste any time attacking again. This time he tried to punch me but I jumped back avoiding the hit. I rushed towards him lifting my leg for a kick to his stomach. He didn't have time to dodge so I hit him with full force making him stumble backwards. But before I could ready myself for another kick he crouched down and tripped me so that I lost my balance. I fell down hitting my head on the floor and grunted in pain.

"Ow ow ow", I whined opening my eyes only to gasp in shock. Grimmjow was currently straddling me wearing his trade mark grin.

"What the hell are you doing! Get off!" I shouted trying to push him off. He took my hands on his and pinned them on top of my head.

"What the..." I started but couldn't finish when the bastard leaned down and pressed his lips over mine. I tried to squirm away but his grip was tight and I was only hurting my wrists so I tried to kick him instead. Unfortunately he was sitting on my lower body making me unable to lift my legs or even move. Grimmjow lifted his other hand letting go of my wrists while the other was still holding them on place and slid his free hand under my shirt. At this point he had succeeded opening my mouth and was now exploring it and sucking on my tongue. I felt myself getting hard so I tried once again to squirm away but this only seemed to fuel him more. He rubbed my right nipple making me try to arch my back, which was kinda difficult with him being so heavy and all, but I got it a few inches off the floor before falling back.

Just when I thought that I would faint from the loss of air he let my lips go and licked a trail down my neck. He stopped to suck on my pulse point making me moan in pleasure. I felt him smirk against my skin which made shivers run through my body. He moved down to lick one of my nipples making me, this time successfully, arch my back and I think that I let out a pathetic whine as he swirled his tongue around my nipple. His other hand trailed down over my now hard member. I shuddered as he pressed his hand against it and bucked my hips a bit trying to create more friction.

"AH!" I yelped when he suddenly rubbed my cock with his fingers. I was pulled back to reality when I felt him grab my pants and starting to yank them down.

"No you don't!" I yelled at him trying to get away with all my might.

_I was not going to let this go that far._

"Stop squirming", he said pressing our lips together before I could protest more.

He got my pants lowered so that they hung around my knees and started to pull my boxers lower while keeping me still by kissing. I gasped a bit when he freed my twitching member from my boxers and he used the opportunity to slide his tongue deeper into my mouth. I was slowly losing myself and leaned into the kiss making the man hum in approval. I let out a moan when he grabbed my cock and started to stroke it. He broke the kiss leaving me gasping for air as he lowered himself in front of my leaking member. Without any hesitation he took my whole length in his mouth which almost made me cum in that instant. He let go of my hands so that he could hold me still as he deep throated me. I grabbed his hair as he swirled his tongue around my cock. I couldn't even think straight anymore. Not that I wanted to. I shuddered as I felt my release come closer and as taking the hint the man started to suck harder.

"Grimmjow!" I almost screamed as I came, shooting my load inside his mouth. He swallowed and lifted his head to look at me. He grinned widely and licked his lips when he watched as I tried to catch my breath.

"You know, you're looking so sexy right now that it's taking all my self-control not to fuck you senseless", he said grinning even wider.

"Sh-shut up", I said my voice shaking. I watched as he walked to his bag and I tried to lift myself up to see what he was doing but noticed that my hands were still numb because of a certain bastard. I cursed under my breath while rubbing my hands trying to get them back to normal. I heard a chuckle and turned my head to stare angrily at the bastard. He was now carrying a box of tissues and gave me few. I cleaned the few drops that he hadn't managed to swallow glancing at him dreadfully.

_I was so going to kill him._

"So. Wanna go out with me?" My head shot up by his question and I stared at him shocked.

_Well that was something I didn't see co__ming._

"Why the hell I would want to go out with someone who has just done this to me?" I asked angrily throwing tissues at him.

_Did he seriously think__ that I was going to let him near me after that? Well that wasn't so convincing considering that we had sex the other night, but still!_

The man threw his head back and burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny? Shut up!" I shouted at him.

"You're just so damn adorable", he answered wiping tears off his eyes. "And yes I am expecting you to come", he continued grinning.

"Hell no", I answered pulling my boxers and pants up.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that", he said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. I scowled at him.

_What the hell he's doing?_

He searched something for a while and I continued to stare at him murderously.

"Ah-ha!" he said after founding what he was looking for.

"If you will come out with me I won't put these on the net", he said grinning devilishly. I furrowed my brows in confusion and lifted myself to a sitting position. He came towards me and handed the phone to me. I looked at the screen curiously and my eyes grew the size of saucers when I saw what was on the screen. It was a picture of me! And oh god... I was fully naked and lying on the sheets, my hands tied on the headboard. And on top of that I was blushing like a fucking virgin!

"What the hell!" I nearly screamed at him and lifted the phone to throw it on his face.

"Whoa, berry! Calm down! That's an iPhone!" he shouted raising his hands up.

"When the hell did you take this and what the fuck are you doing to me?" I asked raising my voice unable to hold my anger.

_This bastard was unbelievable!_

"I took it when we were at my place the other night and you were more than willing to get tied up", he answered smirking smugly.

I stared at the bastard completely speechless.

_Was he serious?_

"What the fuck. But you know it wasn't so wise to give this to me", I said smirking as I removed the pic.

"I have plenty of those on my laptop. You really think that I would give you that if those were the only ones? And that wasn't the only pic in there" he said grinning like maniac. And he was right. Just when I got the first one removed I saw at least twenty more in his folder.

"What the hell!" I shouted staring at them in horror.

_How the hell coul__d I even bend like that?_

I removed every one of them and by the end of it my face was matching to my nickname.

"Oi! Don't remove them all! I don't have a screen saver anymore if you do", he yelled snatching the phone from my hands.

"Che. Now I need to download them in this again", he huffed looking at his now empty folder.

"You bastard", I hissed between my teeth.

"So what do you say?" he asked looking at me.

"Hell no!"

"You sure? I wonder how much I would get if I'll sell them", he said looking at his phone contemplatively.

I looked at him swearing to kill him when I would get a chance. I thought of every choice I have but couldn't figure out a way to steal those photos without going out with him.

"Fine!" I finally huffed folding my arms.

"Great. We go tomorrow after practice. Bring something decent to wear", he said picking up his bag. I stood up from the floor where I had been sitting the whole damn time and dusted off my pants.

_Seriously. Do__ they ever clean this floor?_

When I was about to go for a quick shower I felt Grimmjow grab my hand.

"What the..mmph", my line was cut by a rough kiss. Before I get a chance to do anything to stop him he had already let me go.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly wondering what had gotten into him.

"Oh? Do you want more?" he asked with his shit-eating grin back in place.

"What? No!" I quickly denied backing away. But apparently I was being too slow because he leaned in to kiss me again. I placed my hands on his chest intending to push him away but in the end I did nothing. He slid his tongue past my slightly parted lips and savoured my taste.

_I really should do something..._

When he started to suck my tongue I suddenly came back to reality and pushed him away, this time successfully. I held my head down panting slightly.

"See you tomorrow, berry", he whispered huskily in my ear, making my heart skip a few beats, before lifting my hands off from his chest. I raised my head to look at him as he made his way to the exit.

_Shit..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a long cold shower I gathered my things and headed home. It was already late and I still had to cook for us. Today was my turn to make food and wash the dishes while Shiro had to do the laundry and clean up a bit. He totally hated to do the laundry. I smiled when I remembered his first attempt to do it. He messed up and in the end our house was full of foam. It took ages to clean it up.

_Speaking of messes. What the hell am I going to do with that bastard? _

I kept telling myself that going out with him was the only way to get those pics removed but I started to doubt if it was such a good idea after all. That would mean that I had to be in the same room with him and talk to him and be close to him and... I don't even want to think about the whole date thing. Besides I don't have anything to wear… He said to pick something decent but I don't think that I have anything like that. I don't have to go to any formal occasions or anything except for my sisters' and Dad's birthday but I wear my normal clothes there too.

_So difficult._

On top of that I think that I'm going crazy. Or at least my heart is. It has been beating like…well…like crazy ever since that damn incident in the gym. I opened our front door my usual scowl in place when I continued thinking what might be wrong with me.

"Ichi-chan~", Shiro shouted throwing himself at me.

"Shiro!" I shouted when we fell to the floor. "What the hell! Don't jump like that!"

"I'm hungryyy", he whined sitting on top me. I let out a sigh as I pushed him off so that I could stood up.

"Yeah yeah. I'll go and make something", I said while walking towards kitchen.

"Yayy!" Shiro yelled as he bounced to the living room.

_What the hell has he been smoking? _

I shook my head and opened the fridge. I found some mincemeat and decided to do spaghetti bolognese. When I waited for the pan to warm up I leaned on the fridge thinking how to remove those photos so that Grimmjow wouldn't notice anything.

_I don't think that I'll have enough time to remove them on the spot. Hmm__… Maybe if l stole it.. No. I think that he will notice if I try to leave with his laptop in my hands. Wait! If the pics are on HIS laptop then if I want them deleted I need to... Oh no. _

My thoughts were cut off when I heard that oil on the pan had started to sizzle. I threw the meat on the pan and poked it with wooden ladle. I slowly drifted back to my thoughts as I waited the meat to be done.

_There has to be some other way__… I can't go to his house! Who knows what he'll do if he gets me there. But if I want those pics I need to go. _

"Oh shit! The spaghetti!" I cursed as I remembered it. After searching a bit I found it and put it in kettle which was half full of water.

_Now then. Where was I? Oh yeah. Seems like I don't have a choice. I'm sure that he won't remove them if I ask. He's just gonna use them to blackmail me again someday. Thank god that he didn't want to go today. Now I at least have time to think some sort of plan. _

After the meat was ready I put tomato puree in there next.

"Shiro! Come set the table!" I shouted at him. That lazy ass was probably playing Soul Society again trying to figure out a way to beat me.

"Yeah yeah", Shiro said walking in and headed to get the plates.

"So how did it go?" he asked when he searched for tableware.

"What did?" I asked as I poured the water out of the kettle.

"Yer practice"

My heart was close to flying out of my chest making me almost drop the spaghetti in the sink too.

"Wh-why do you ask?" I questioned when I had steadied my breath.

_He'll kill me if he finds out what happened.._

"Just curious. Why? Did something happen?" he asked sounding serious.

"No. Nothing special. We just sparred a bit. That's all", I answered trying to sound convincing.

"Oh. Okay"

I sighed in relief and turned around to put the food on the table. Shiro was already sitting with his fork in one hand and his knife in the other. I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Hahaha! Are you seriously that hungry?" I asked for him.

"Well hell yeah! I had to wait for ya like forever!" he said defending himself.

"Sure", I said trying to stop laughing. He looked so cute.

We talked about random stuff and after we finished eating Shiro went to check if the laundry was ready. I had to admit that I was quite amazed that he had actually done it. Usually he just tried to be out of my sight so that I couldn't tell him to do it. I collected the tableware and dropped them in the sink.

_Better choose the clothes after this._

I didn't want to leave it until morning because I would change my mind many times before I decided what to wear anyway.

_Maybe I should look __at what clothes Shiro has. I think that he said to me that he has some fine clothes somewhere…_

"It's not ready yet", Shiro announced walking in the kitchen. He had come so quietly that I almost dropped the plate.

_Looks like I'm kinda jumpy today. Need to calm down before Shiro realizes that something is up._

"Oh, okay. I'm almost ready. What do you say to a round of Soul Society?" I asked turning my head to look at him. He was practically shining as he nodded excitedly for my suggestion.

"I'll go and set it ready", with that he danced off.

_What the hell__…_

_First he is all__ grumpy and now he's like he has been smoking weed or something…_

I dried my hands and walked to the living room. Shiro was currently putting the game in the console.

"What the hell have you been smoking?" I asked finally voicing my thoughts.

He looked at me innocently. "Nothing".

"As if. I know that look. What have you done?" I asked walking closer and glared at him dreadfully.

"Okay okay. I just ate that whole box of ice cream and drank like two bottles of energy drink. Oh and five cups of coffee".

I stared at him not believing my ears. "How the hell are you still alive?" I asked shocked.

"Why I wouldn't be. I have drunk much more than that and it was stronger stuff too so no big deal. If I didn't die back then why would I die now", he said shrugging his shoulders.

I just huffed at him and sat down on the couch next to him. So Shiro had been sulking after all. He always ate sweets and drank whatever he could find when he was upset or sulking.

_Well, at least now he isn't angry anymore._

"Come on let's start already", he said eagerly.

"Okay".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After I had beat Shiro once again he decided to go to take a shower. I waited until I heard the water running and snatched my phone walking to our balcony. I searched Renji's number and pressed the call button. It rang few times before he answered.

"Yo! What's up?"

"Yo! Hey do you have any clothes which are decent or do you remember that Shiro has anything like that?" I asked a bit nervously trying to listen when Shiro would come out from the bathroom.

"No I don't think that I have anything. Have you searched your closet?" he asked after thinking a while.

"No. I thought that I'll call you first because I also have something to talk to you about".

"What is it?" Renji asked curiously.

"Okay promise to me that you won't freak out". After he had given his promise I told him the whole story what happened back the gym.

"What the hell!" he shouted. I had to keep the phone few inches away from my ear waiting him to stop shouting.

"Are you finished?" I asked after his cursing had calmed down.

"Uh. Yeah. Sorry about that. I was just a bit surprised that's all", he said embarrassed. I could almost see him scratching his neck. He always did that when he was nervous or ashamed.

"That's okay. So I was wondering if you could assist me? I need to keep this as a secret from Shiro so could you pretend that we are going somewhere? Like that I'm coming to your place or something?" I asked him. I needed to be quick because I didn't hear any noises from the bathroom anymore. It was only a matter of time before Shiro would start to search for me.

"Yeah okay. We can say that we are going to go and get Shuuhei a birthday present. I need to get one anyway and I bet that Shiro doesn't want to come with us", he said and I could hear that he was grinning. I smirked at his suggestion. Shiro hated to go shopping with us because we could shop whole day if we were in the mood.

"That sounds like a plan", I answered grinning as well. We talked a bit about how we should say that to Shiro and what our cover story would be if Shiro wanted to know what we bought. We decided that Renji would buy that one game I had been wanting to buy and give it to me before I went home. Then I could say that it was so expensive that I hadn't bought anything else.

"I need to go now. It sounds like Shiro is looking for me", I said and after quick goodbyes I ended the call and went to the living room. Shiro was in kitchen standing there only in his towel. When he turned around he jumped a bit as he noticed me.

"There ya are. I was looking for ya".

"Just on the balcony. Wanted some fresh air", I answered smiling to him.

"Do ya wanna take shower?" Shiro asked drying his hair with smaller towel.

"Nah. I'm good", I answered to him.

"Okay. I'm gonna go and get dressed", Shiro said walking towards bedroom. I sat down on the couch and flicked the TV on.

_Nothing interesting._

After I had looked through every channel we have I found some program about vampires. Seemed to be a movie.

"Oi Shiro!"

"What?" he asked looking around the corner.

"Some vampire movie is on the TV", I said to him. Shiro was crazy about vampires and watched every movie or series about them.

"Seriously?" he asked jumping in the living room trying to pull his pants on at the same tame.

"Yeah. Look for yourself".

"I haven't seen this", Shiro said sitting next to me.

"Wanna watch it?" I asked.

"How long it'll last?"

"About an hour or so", I answered looking at the program info.

"I'll watch", he said simply and settled himself comfortable on the couch. I chuckled at him.

"I'm going to the bedroom and do some homework", I said to him as I stood up.

_Good. Now I don't have to think for so__me excuse to keep Shiro out of the bedroom._

When I was sure that Shiro was concentrated on the movie I shut the door and went to our closet. I started to search for some clothes that wouldn't look too stupid on me. I was kinda surprised to find so many clothes. I hadn't seen at least half of them.

_Wonder if Shiro has been shopping lately. _

Some of the clothes looked new and some had even a price tag on them. I pulled half of the closet's content out and started my search. Luckily Shiro and I are almost the same size so we can use each other's clothes if needed.

After half an hour I decided to wear black jeans and a black t-shirt which had v-collar. It showed a bit of my well-built chest but I think it's decent enough. I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

_Not bad.__ If this won't be good enough for Grimm then he can fuck off. No wait! When did I give him a nickname.. _

I shook my head and undressed. After folding them I put them on my school bag and decided to do my homework before I go to sleep. I didn't remember to do them yesterday so now is a good chance to do them all.

After Shiro had finished watching the movie he came to do his homework too. He whined something about how he didn't understand them at all and I had to help him with them. When we both were finished we decided to go to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the next morning I woke up when Shiro poked his finger at my forehead.

"Ow! Shiro what the hell?" I yelled.

"Ya didn't wake up when the alarm went off. Ya okay?" he asked looking at me worried. I almost never overslept. It was always Shiro who wouldn't wake up even if land mine exploded next to him.

"Yeah. I didn't sleep well", I answered to him truthfully. I just couldn't sleep when I was thinking about that damn bastard and his black mailing. I still hadn't figured out any kind of plan to get those pictures.

_I hope that Renji has figured out something._

I got dressed while Shiro went to make breakfast. When I was ready I walked in to the kitchen.

"What did you made?" I asked yawning.

"Toast and coffee", he answered chewing on his bread. I nodded to him and we ate in silence.

At school the day went fast and soon it was time for practice. Renji hadn't thought up a plan either so I had to survive by myself. This time Ikkaku was there too so an hour and a half passed quickly by training some new moves and repeating the old ones. I was nervous the whole time and I took way too many hits from Ikkaku.

"What's wrong with you, Kurosaki? Are you even trying?" Ikkaku asked annoyed.

"Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night", I answered to him. I saw in the corner of my eye that the bastard was grinning like a maniac.

_Damn. Shouldn't have said that. Now he knows that I was nervous because of him._

"That's no excuse. This time I won't go easy on you", Ikkaku said attacking. I had to focus all my attention to him so that I wouldn't get hit. We fought for a while before Grimmjow told us to quit.

"That's enough you two. We need to quit a bit earlier than before because I have something to do so you can go now", he said grinning as he looked at me. I stared back at him trying to murder him with my gaze.

"Go take a shower. I'll wait for you outside", the bastard said after Ikkaku had gone. I turned and walked to the lockers feeling my rage rise.

_I'm so going to kill him._

I still had no idea of what to do. Hopefully I'll figure out something after a while. After I had taken a quick shower I searched for my clothes from my bag and got dressed. I gathered my things and walked out. Grimmjow was standing next to school gates with his bike.

I took a deep breath and started to walk towards him.

_Here we go._

**I cou****ldn't resist this. I just had to end it when things started to get good^^ Sorry if this is starting to annoy you but it's kinda bad habit of mine and I love teasing you guys (and Ichi, of course) XD**

**The way Shiro used to woke Ichi up is actually based on real life XD My friend poked my little sister awake like that and she hit her pretty hard XD I just watched her in horror thinking that my sister gets some brain damages because of her.. But when she finally woke up she said that she hadn't even felt anything XD**

**And remember that reviews make me write faster^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. The shocking truth**

"So why are we here again?", I asked as I eyed the place where Grimmjow had taken me. Now I knew why I had to dress up. We were currently in really fancy looking restaurant. The hallway had been freaking long and it took forever to walk to the end of it. There were chandeliers everywhere and I had to admit that I had never seen so much crystal in my life. And like that wouldn't be enough there was also a long red carpet covering the whole length of the hallway. Grimmjow hadn't said a word which was kinda weird so I couldn't help but fidget a bit while waiting for someone to come and lead us to our table.

"To eat obviously", the blunette stated smirking amused. I glared at him but before I had a chance to say anything a pale man was suddenly standing right next to us. I barely managed to hold back a yelp and turned my head to look at the man more closely. He was about the same size as I am and he had black hair which almost reached his shoulders. His emotionless green eyes stared at me quite intently and I found myself shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Snap out of it Ul!" I jumped slightly at Grimmjow's sudden snarl and noticed him staring at the man an annoyed look on his face.

"I asked you to show us our tables". The pale man, whose name seemed to be Ul, looked at the blunette narrowing his eyes a bit.

"I told you not to call me that", the man said folding his arms looking a bit pissed.

_So he do__es have feelings._

"Well sorry _Ulquiorra"_, Grimmjow said mockingly. Ulquiorra just looked at him and gestured us to follow him.

We stepped inside of the room and my eyes went wide at the sight before me. There were dozens of tables which each had a red tablecloth and candlestick with long white candle. I let my gaze wander and found that on the floor was same kind of carpet that was in the hallway, but it looked a lot softer.

_Wonder how it would__ feel to take a nap lying on that._

"You know it's nice to look at you when you don't have that scowl of yours on but I'm really hungry so what if we just get to our table?" I turned to look at a smirking Grimmjow and felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Shut up! I have never been in a place like this so I can't help but to stare", I answered glaring at him and punching him slightly on his shoulder. He leaned back and let out a bark of laughter making few customers look at us annoyed. I ignored them as well as the grinning blunette and made my way towards the pale man who had been waiting for us next to what I assumed to be our table.

"This is your table. Would you like something to drink?" I looked at the man a bit stunned by his formal way of speaking.

"Um. Yeah. Water would be fine, please", I said sitting on a chair.

The man nodded and turned to look at the still grinning Grimmjow. As they started to argue about something I went back to investigate the place. There weren't many customers and all of them were wearing really fancy clothes. I felt myself a little underdressed but shrugged it off. It wasn't like I was really concerned about what others thought about me. Otherwise I would have dyed my hair ages ago. I leaned back and noticed how comfortable the chair was. It had red cushions and as I looked down I noticed that it had small pattering over it. When I was about to lean to look at it closer I felt someone to stand beside me. I turned my head and noticed widely grinning Grimmjow looking at me.

"What?" I asked scowling at him.

"Nothing. Just thinking how cute you look when you are inspecting your surroundings", he said shrugging his shoulders as he walked to sit opposite of me.

"I'm not cute", I said furrowing my eyebrows. The blunette smirked and leaned forward with a weird glint in his eyes.

"Oh yes you are", he said with a low husky voice making me back up a bit. I must have looked totally horrified because he let out a loud laugh as he watched my reaction.

"Just shut up!" I hissed at him.

"Here are your drinks"

I turned my head to look at Ulquiorra who had again materialized from somewhere. This time however I was prepared and didn't freak out. At least not much.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked pulling a small note book out of his pocket.

"I'll take the usual", Grimmjow said leaning back in his chair. Ulquiorra just nodded and turned to look at me.

"Umm. I'm not actually sure about what I'll take", I said looking at the menu in front of me.

"You should try that sixth one", Grimmjow said pointing his finger at the menu. I turned my gaze back to it. It said something about minute beef and French fries.

"Hmm. Sounds good. I'll take that one", I said pointing at the name in the menu to Ulquiorra. The man leaned down to look at it and nodded slightly before walking off. I looked at him as he went towards doors which I assumed lead to kitchen.

_He smelt kinda good._

I shook my head a bit trying to think about something else. I turned to look at Grimmjow only to see that he was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked scowling.

"So how was your day?" he asked suddenly making me look at him in surprise.

"Why do you ask?" I asked cautiously deciding to be careful just in case that he was planning something.

"Just curious", he answered shrugging his shoulders. "You seemed to be daydreaming in my class. You barely made any notes".

I looked at him with wide eyes.

_He actually notice__s things like that?_

"I was just thinking about stuff", I answered not wanting to tell him that I was feeling nervous all day because of him. But then again he probably knew that already...

"Like what?" he asked leaning closer and looking genuinely interested.

"Nothing interesting really. By the way, how did you become teacher", I asked trying to change the subject and feeling actually a bit interested about that fact. Grimmjow didn't seem like a teacher type.

"Well. I just thought that it might be cool to try it once. I am really good at English and all", he said smirking.

"Huh? Haven't you been teaching before?" I asked confused. Surely he had had to work somewhere else too.

"Nope. Your school is the first one", he said leaning back and placing his hands behind his head.

"What? But how that's possible? Aren't you supposed to be some sort of assistant before you become a real teacher? Our school can't be the first one you have been at", I said in disbelief.

"Well I'm not technically a real teacher. At least I don't have the education for it", he answered grinning at my astonished face.

"But how did our principal let you in Stark's place?" I asked still not believing the man.

"Let's just say that I have connections and a really good forger as my friend", he said his grin widening. I was just about to question more but didn't get a change as the pale waiter was back again with two plates of food.

"Don't talk about that in front of a stranger", Ulquiorra said shooting at Grimmjow a hard glare.

"Chill out Ul. It wasn't like I was telling him about my real job or anything", Grimmjow huffed annoyed. The pale man just looked at him once more before placing the plates in front of us.

_Real job? So being a teacher wasn't all that he did._

"Enjoy your meal". With that he left leaving us sitting in silence. I eyed my food and was pleased to see that it looked and smelled delicious. I picked up my fork and knife and started to cut my steak.

"What did you meant by your 'real job'?" I asked putting a piece of steak in my mouth. I almost moaned at the taste. I had never before eaten as good meat as this. I fixed my gaze back on Grimmjow who looked at me amused.

"Nothing particularly. How's the food?" he asked smirking.

"Delicious!" I answered and almost rolled my eyes at such a stupid question. Grimmjow just laughed at me and picked up his chopsticks starting to eat his food. He seemed to be eating some expensive looking sushi. Grimmjow noticed my staring and leaned a bit forward.

"Wanna taste?" he asked pointing at his food. I looked at him considering the offer. The sushi looked good and I hadn't ever tasted anything that expensive looking. After thinking a while I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, why not".

Grimmjow smirked and picked one sushi roll between his chopsticks. At first I had been wondering why only Grimmjow had chopsticks and I had silverware but when my food had arrived I knew the reason. My stake wasn't sliced so I had to cut it by myself but that wasn't so rare. Many places had started using silverware instead of chopsticks.

"Say aah".

I looked up and saw that Grimmjow had leaned even closer and was holding the sushi before me. I felt myself blushing and looked at the man in horror.

"No way I'm going to let you feed me", I said angrily leaning back a bit.

"Aww. Don't be boring. Besides it's easier this way", he said still holding the food. I looked around. All other customers were discussing with their partner and no one seemed look our way.

_Okay. I can do this. I won't let him think that I'm some freaking blushing girl who's too embarrassed to do that. I only need to lean a bit forward and snatch that sushi before anyone notice._

I took a heavy breath and leaned closer so that I could grab the thing between my teeth. Grimmjow's grin widened and he leaned more forward so that I didn't need to reach so far. I quickly opened my mouth and took the sushi in my mouth leaning back immediately as I had it. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment and turned to look away so that I didn't need to look at the bastard before me. I heard Grimmjow to chuckle to himself.

"So how is it?" he asked with his shit-eating grin. I glared at him and was about to snap something back at him but taste of the sushi stopped me. It was really good.

_I don't even want to think __about how much this costs..._

"It's good", I answered still feeling the blush over my face. Luckily it was slowly fading and the room wasn't so bright that people close to us would notice it. Unfortunately Grimmjow was sitting too close and could probably still see it perfectly. I tried desperately to calm down so that it would fade away as the blunette grinned looking way too pleased with himself.

_Perhaps I shouldn't have done that after all._

"Glad to hear", he said leaning back and took another roll. I lowered my gaze and started to eat my food.

Rest of the time went calmly with Grimmjow asking some questions about me and my friends and me asking about him. I was surprised that he had many same interests as I do. For example he too liked fighting and accepts eagerly every challenge that is thrown at him. He didn't like loosing and if he wanted something he usually got it. He had followed his father's footsteps and was now running a big company. I was really amazed when he told me about his company. It was record studio and it had contracts with almost all of Japan's top artist and bands.

_So that was that 'real job' that Ulquiorra guy was talking a__bout. But why didn't he say that in the first place instead of talking like he was actually doing something illegal? And what that forger had to with his job?_

"But why did you decide to start teaching?" I asked curiously deciding to ignore the thing about his forger friend and Ulquiorra's stiffness about his job. "Don't you have enough to do with your company and all?"

I immediately regretted my words when I saw his customary grin on his lips. I wouldn't definitely like the answer I was about to get. Grimmjow leaned forward so that his chest almost touched the food in front of him. I unconsciously leaned back trying to think a way to avoid hearing the answer.

"I simply like teasing you and I'm going to make you want me so much that you can't think of anything else", he finally said with a low and husky voice making shivers run through my body.

"Like that would happen", I said and started to eat my food ignoring the bastard in front of me. I heard Grimmjow let out a loud bark of laughter and decided not to look up concentrating to finish my food so that we could get out.

Slowly our conversation shifted to normal things like school and our free time. Grimmjow insisted on knowing who Shiro actually was and why we looked so much alike.

"Is he your brother or something?" he asked.

"No. I don't actually know why we look so much alike. We're not related. I found him on the streets when I was about six years old. He was all beaten up and I carried him to our house telling our dad to check him if he had any serious injuries. Luckily nothing was broken and eventually he opened up a little and told me that he didn't have a place to stay because he was abandoned when he was old enough to walk. He had been living on the streets since then and I asked if he wanted to come live with us and he said yes. We've been together ever since. He also didn't have a name so I named him too", I answered shrugging my shoulders. It was so normal to me that I always forgot how that kind of information affected other people so I wasn't surprised that Grimmjow looked at me with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"What?" I asked after a while looking at him annoyed. He woke up from his trance and shut his mouth.

"I was just surprised I guess", he answered looking away and rubbed his neck embarrassed. I looked at him and smirked at his expression. People were always so tense about that thing that they didn't know what to say to that. Grimmjow seemed not to be any exception.

"It's all good. No need to get too bothered about it. We're both happy that things happened they way they did. If not then I would never have met Shiro and he wouldn't have a family or me by his side", I said trying to lighten the mood. I wasn't so into to explaining this kind of things. I didn't even know why I had told Grimmjow about us anyway. It's not like it's his business or anything.

"I wasn't bothered!" He said looking at me. "I just didn't expect that kind of thing. I had thought that you guys were brothers or something", he said leaning back and folding his arms. I nodded lightly. He wasn't the first one to think like that. Almost everyone had thought the same thing when they saw me and Shiro together. And when they learned that we weren't related they started to think that we were dating.

"You finished?" Grimmjow asked looking at my now empty plate.

"Yeah"

Grimmjow waved his hand and gestured Ulquiorra to come and bring us the bill. After the man had collected plates and left to the kitchen Grimmjow turned towards me flashing his grin and I looked at him cautiously.

"What are you planning?" I asked not too sure if I wanted to know the answer. His grin widened and he locked his blue eyes with mine. Soon I found it hard to look away and I had to gather all my willpower so that I could tear my gaze from his eyes. I heard him smirk and looked at him in the corner of my eye seeing that Ulquiorra was now back and Grimmjow gave him his card waving the man away. With a bow the pale man left and Grimmjow turned his gaze back to me. I had turned to look at him and marveled his profile while he talked to Ulquiorra. As soon as his eyes met mine I felt my cheeks turning red a little and looked at the side leaning my elbow on the table.

"Shall we go?" he asked looking at me amused. He seemed to look at me like that often and it started to annoy me. I scowled at him.

"Okay"

We stood up and walked to the door where we had come in. Ulquiorra stood back at his place outside of the dining hall and I couldn't help but wonder how he could serve the tables and be there at the same time. But then I noticed small screens behind his desk which showed the entire hall. I stared at the screens in wonder.

_Why they had screens? Wouldn't it be easier to just have more waiters?_

My thoughts were cut off as Grimmjow guided me towards the exit. The walk felt shorter than the first time and soon we were standing outside on the parking lot next to Grimmjow's bike.

"It's still early. Wanna go to a bar before I drive you home?" he asked tossing his other helmet to me. I considered his offer a while. Like he had pointed out it wasn't late yet and I didn't have better things to do. Besides I didn't feel like going home just yet.

"Sure, why not", I said putting the helmet on and sitting behind Grimmjow wrapping my hands around his waist. He started the engine and pulled out from the lot. He speed up and soon I found myself wrapping my arms tighter around him. Of course I had been riding with a bike before but I had never driven like Grimmjow did. He was insane. He barely even stopped when the lights turned red and I was sure that soon the police would stop us. Luckily he slowed down and turned around the corner next to some unfamiliar bar. I quickly climbed off and tried to stop my legs from shaking. I pulled the helmet off and turned to look at widely grinning Grimmjow. I frowned at him and placed the helmet on top of the bike.

"You coming or are you just gonna stand there?" he asked and I looked at him noticing that he had started to walk towards the bar. I jogged after him, showed my fake ID to the bouncer and stepped inside. Grimmjow looked at me amused but didn't say anything. He was probably thinking about how I got the ID. I ignored him and looked around. It took a while for my eyes to adjust in the dark and I had to squint my eyes a bit. The bar was huge. Just like the restaurant it had high ceiling but instead of chandeliers it had a huge disco ball hanging from the roof. In the other end of the bar were the tables and in the other end a dance floor which was already almost full of people even thought it wasn't even late yet. I felt how the bass vibrated through my body and I started to walk towards a bar. Grimmjow was already there ordering drinks from a lean blond bartender. I walked beside him and took a seat. I let my eyes roam over the bartender's form and I couldn't help but wonder how anyone could grin like that. His grin was almost as wide as Nnoitra's. The blond was dressed in a pair of black jeans, white dress shirt and a blue tie with orange stripes. As I watched the blond Grimmjow turned to face me with two shots in his hands.

"Take this", he said handing the other one to me. I took it with a nod of my head and was just about to take a sip before Grimmjow stopped me.

"Down it with one gulp", he said grinning at me. I cocked an eyebrow to him. So he wanted to play this game. Luckily I am pretty good drinker. I had won bigger men than Grimmjow in drinking contests.

"Okay", I said shrugging my shoulders and lifted the drink on my lips. With one shift movement I had downed it all and placed the glass to the counter. I noticed Grimmjow looking at me a bit baffled. I grinned at him and leaned my hand on the counter.

"What's taking so long?" I asked him eying his drink. He smirked at me and drank his drink placing the glass besides mine.

"You drink often?" he asked while raising two fingers at the blond bartender who started to mix our drinks.

"Sometimes", I answered. "I don't like going out so much. It's always Shiro who drags me somewhere to drink".

"Where have you been drinking?" he asked as the blond guy placed our drinks in front of us. I grabbed mine and looked at it before answering. In the tall glass was some blue liquid which I had never seen before.

"At the Seireitei", I answered placing the drink on my mouth and taking a sip. It tasted a bit sweet but not too much. I felt the alcohol burn in my throat as it went down and sighed happily. I hadn't been out drinking lately and it felt good to relax a bit. The past weeks had been like hell mostly because of the man next to me and an overly jealous Shiro. Grimmjow took a gulp from his drink too which was the same as mine.

"How did you get in? Isn't the owner really strict about IDs and all?" he asked looking at me curiously.

"Yeah but Shiro knows Nnoitra who knows the owner so he usually lets us in easily. And if Nnoitra is with us we don't even need to show our IDs", I said taking another sip of my drink.

_Damn this stuff is good._

"Who the hell is Nnoitra?" Grimmjow asked sounding a bit angry. I looked at him raising my brow.

_Is he jealous?_

"One of Shiro's friends. They have known each other since middle school. Why you ask?"

"Just curious", he said emptying half of his drink with one gulp. I felt my lips twitch as I tried not to laugh. He seemed bothered about the fact that I talked about someone he didn't know.

"Yeah right", I said looking at him amused. He seemed to notice my stare and turned to order some other drink.

After few more shots and drinks I was pretty drunk and laughed almost everything Grimmjow said. He wasn't too sober either and we just talked about some random shit before he suddenly grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the dance floor.

"What're you doing!" I asked him almost losing my balance.

"Let's dance", he said grinning like a madman. I rolled my eyes but followed him anyway. We made our way to the middle of the floor and I started to sway my body in the beat of music. Grimmjow was moving like he was made to dance and I had to force my eyes off him.

It didn't took long that we both were sweating because of the heat and dancing. I had unconsciously moved closer to Grimmjow so that our bodies were almost touching. However, I was too drunk to care about that. At some point I felt Grimmjow grab my chin and I was forced to look up at the azure blue eyes. I felt suddenly all dizzy only just by looking at his eyes and I didn't even notice that he had leaned closer so that our lips were only few inches apart. I didn't even get time to register his closeness when he had already closed the distance and pressed his lips against mine. He bit my lower lip and I opened my mouth so that he could slide his tongue in. We fought for dominance but soon Grimmjow took over the kiss and I leaned closer wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. At that point I had forgotten all my earlier resistance and the reason why I had been so reluctant before.

I don't know how long we had been kissing but when we had to break apart in the need of air I noticed that the song had changed and had been playing almost till the end. I rested my head against Grimmjow's shoulder trying to catch my breath. I could feel his chest rising and falling and I knew that he wasn't better condition that I was.

"Do you wanna get another drink?" he asked after a while.

I nodded and let him drag me back to the bar. The bartender looked at us with a big grin and I suddenly felt uncomfortable under his knowing gaze. I sat down on the nearest stool and looked at Grimmjow who turned around to order our drinks. When he talked to the bartender I looked around and saw pink haired man coming to our way. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black jeans. He had light gray glasses and he was smiling a sly smile while looking straight at Grimmjow. I had a bad feeling about him and followed him with my gaze as he walked closer. In the meanwhile the bartender had given Grimmjow his drinks and he was turning around to say something to me when he noticed the pink haired man. His eyes widened comically and he almost spit out his drink.

"Well isn't it Grimmjow", the man said as he came in the hearing distance.

"Not now Szayel", Grimmjow said clearly annoyed.

"Aww. Come on. I was just going to ask how that drug worked at the other night when you went to that party", Szayel said placing his hands to his hips. I looked at him in disbelief.

_Drug? The other night? Party?_

_Surely he isn't talking about that one party..._

I looked at Grimmjow waiting for his answer.

_This is better not to be what I think it is._

"Shut up. We'll talk about that later", Grimmjow hissed at him.

"How's that? I thought that it was supposed to be just one night stand but I heard from Stark that you actually followed the kid to his school. That's not like you. What happened? Was he that good fuck?" Szayel said cocking his pink brow. I couldn't believe my ears. He was clearly talking about me. I was too stunned to say anything. I just stared at him like I had seen a ghost. Szayel hadn't yet seemed to notice me or he didn't care because he was still looking at Grimmjow waiting for his answer. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Grimmjow glanced at me worried and then turned to look back at the pink head.

"Look. Let's talk about this later okay? I'm kinda busy right now so..." I didn't stay to hear the rest of his sentence making a dash towards the doors instead. I heard Grimmjow call my name but didn't stop until I was outside. I walked a few meters but soon I felt like I would faint and leaned against the nearest wall trying to steady my breathing and stop my legs from trembling.

_How could I have been so stupid! _

Of course he didn't want to know me better. I couldn't believe how I had started to think that I might actually like him. He clearly just wanted to mess with me and leave me after he had crushed my heart. Well, luckily he didn't get that far. At least now I knew why I didn't remember anything from that night. He had fucking drugged me! I didn't even want to know what drug it was. I felt my legs start to give in and I slid down so that my hands were resting on my knees as I hold my head between my hands. I couldn't form even the simplest thought and kept thinking about the pink haired man's words.

I don't know how long I sat there but just when I thought that I had gained enough strength to get up I heard footsteps. I lifted my head up and looked at the side. Bright blue hair seemed to glow in the street lamps light. I let out a long sigh as I leaned on the wall so that I could lift myself up.

"I'm sorry about that. That guy just don't know when to shut up", Grimmjow said quietly as he came closer to me. I looked up at him and saw annoyance in his eyes and a glint of something which could have been worry but I don't think that was the case with him. He was probably thinking about something stupid again. I let the back of my head to rest against the wall for a while before speaking.

"He was talking about me, wasn't he?"

I looked Grimmjow straight to his eyes already knowing the answer. He run a hand through his hair and shifted his gaze to the side as if not wanting to meet my eyes. He let out frustrated huff before looking back at me.

"Yeah", he answered with a low voice. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes.

"What the hell. How dare you!" I shouted to him my eyes blazing with anger. Grimmjow looked at me surprised by my sudden outburst.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Humiliate me? What the fuck is your problem?" I kept yelling at him and barely held back my fist so that it wouldn't connect with his face. He opened his mouth in attempt to say something but I didn't give him a chance as my self-control finally left me and I hit him hard in his face. I turned around and stormed away from the place searching for my phone and dialing the first person's number that I could think of.

"Renji? Could you come and pick me up?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay. I'll be there in five", I said and closed the phone.

"Where are you going?" Shuuhei asked. I looked around the corner and saw him making a sandwich in the kitchen. Now that we were back together we decided that Shuuhei would move in to my place since his is too small for the two of us. I admired his profile a while. He was wearing a black wife beater and loose jeans.

"Renji?"

I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Sorry. What did you say?" I asked now completely forgotten what he had asked.

"Where are you going?" he repeated turning to look at me.

"I'm just going to go and pick Ichi. He's at Senzaikyū and needs a lift".

"Senzaikyū? How fast you're going to drive if you are there at five?" Shuuhei asked looking at me in disbelief. He looked so cute with his brows furrowed that I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. Besides there won't be much traffic at this time anyway", I said walking towards the door. I grabbed my car keys from a bowl and put on my black leather jacket.

"Why do you need to drive so fast? Sure Ichigo can wait a while?" he asked walking around the corner. He looked at me worried and folded his arms as he watched when I put on my shoes.

"He sounded really weird. Something must have happened to him. He sounded like he was about to break down or something", I explained. I was really worried about Ichi. I hadn't heard him sound like that in a really long time. I think the last time was when his mother died and that was ten years ago.

"Why he's at the bar anyway? We have school tomorrow", Shuuhei asked sounding a bit suspicious.

_God I hate it when he gets all curious and won't stop asking questions!_

"He has a date. Look, I really have to go. See you later", I said standing up and kissing him on his lips. I watched as the tip of his nose turned red.

_How cute._

"Bye!" I said walking out of the door.

"Asshole", I heard Shuuhei to say before I shut the door behind me. I grinned and rushed the stairs down. In the parking area I headed towards my parking slot and opened my 1971 Ford Ranchero Cobra Jet GT's door. I started the machine and pulled off.

I wonder what happened to Ichi. He doesn't usually let his feelings affect him too much. Actually it's kinda opposite. He has always tried to act tough even thought he is in pain. After his mother's death he never asked for anyone's help. Not even when he was bullied a lot because of his hair. Of course he had Shiro with him that time but still. It must be because of that damn Jeagerjaques. I knew that Ichi shouldn't have given in. I gripped the steering wheel as I imagined what I would do to that bastard if he had hurt Ichi. He wouldn't get away. Before I could plan on my revenge I noticed that I was already next to the bar. I saw someone with bright orange hear standing near crossroads. I drove next to him and opened the window.

"Yo! Get in", I said to him. Ichi had his head down so I couldn't see his face. He nodded a bit and went around the car. As he opened the passenger's door I looked at his face and my eyes grew wide at the sight in front of me. He looked horrible! His eyes were empty and he looked like he hadn't slept for days. He couldn't seem to be able to look at me and I saw that he had some scars on the palm of his hands. He had probably pressed his nails in his skin. He had done that a lot when he was small and when he was hurt. He said that it kept the pain away.

"Ichi..." I started, not actually knowing what to say to him to make him feel better. I've never seen him like this before. Of course he was in pain and all when his mother died but back then he didn't have that kind of dead look in his eyes. I placed my hand on top of his trying to comfort him at least somehow. Finally he lifted his gaze and looked at me in the eyes.

"He drugged me", he whispered looking at me with a weird look on his face. I felt as my anger started to boil in me. He had drugged Ichi!

"What did he do? He didn't try anything, did he? Are you okay?" I asked, shaking his shoulders.

"What? No! I meant that he had drugged me in that night when we were at Shuuhei's party", he answered looking a bit confused.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. So that's why Ichi didn't remember anything of that night. He had been freaking drugged by that bastard! "That guy is so dead", I said unplugging my seat belt. Before I got a chance to get out of the car I felt Ichi to grab me by my hand.

"No, please don't go there. Just drive me home".

I turned to look at him and saw a pleading look in his eyes. He never had that look! I stared at him too shocked to say anything so I just sat back and plugged my seat belt.

"Okay but on the way you're going to tell me exactly what happened today when you left with that punk".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I looked at the watch letting out a sigh. I had been doing that for couple of hours now.

_Ichi hasn't come back. Wonder what's taking so long..._

I stared at the TV screen, not actually seeing anything. The stores had been closed for an hour and I still hadn't heard a word from him. He had never been out this long without telling me first. I started to feel a bit worried and couldn't help but glance the clock every five minute. I couldn't even concentrate on the show that was coming from the TV. Even thought it was my favorite series. It was about vampires (of course) and I haven't missed a single episode since it started. Again I looked at the watch and after thinking a while I flipped my phone open and was just about to dial Ichi's number when I heard a knock from the door. I jumped up from the couch and practically ran to the hallway.

"About time..." I started saying but the words died on my lips as I saw the sight before me. Renji had wrapped his other hand around Ichi as if trying to comfort him and looked like he was ready to kill someone. Ichi, in turn, looked like he was ready to fall apart. I felt my heart to clench as I looked at him. His eyes were like glass and he didn't seem to see anything. It was like he was paralyzed or something.

"What happened", I asked quietly as I stepped aside to let Renji and Ichi in. Renji looked at me angrily but didn't say anything before he had took Ichi on to the couch. After that he came towards me with a serious face.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to kill that bastard before I have beaten him first?"

I looked at him not understanding what the hell he was talking about.

"What the hell? Tell me already!" I shouted feeling all the worry and anger I had been holding starting to come out.

"Ichi was with that blue haired asshole today and the evening didn't end well", Renji said looking like he was suffering. I stared at him in disbelief.

_But Ichi had said that he will go shopping..._

"What the hell do ya mean by that? Weren't ya guys supposed to go shopping?" I asked feeling betrayed and hurt. Why hadn't Ichi told me the truth? Didn't he trust me?

"That was just something Ichi told me to say to you so that you wouldn't worry too much. He also didn't want you to stop him either. Now I wish that I had told you", he said looking down. It took me some time to understand what exactly had happened.

"Don't tell me that the bastard tried anything?" I asked grabbing the collar of Renji's shirt. I stared at his eyes and saw a flash of something what might have been fear but it disappeared as fast as it came and he focused his gaze on my eyes looking determined.

"Not today but Ichi found out the reason why he didn't remember anything about that one night. He had been drugged".

I let go of his shirt and stared at him in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YA SAY!" I yelled at him still not believing a word he had just said. Renji flinched at my tone but I didn't even bothered to lower my voice. "Why the hell did ya leave him alone with that bastard! Did ya forget what he had done to Ichi!"

"Of course I didn't! I just thought that Ichi could take care of himself and not let him do anything that Ichi doesn't want", Renji said trying to defend himself and his actions. That didn't work thought. I grabbed him by his collar again and raised my fist to hit him but before I could do anything I felt a strong grip to hold my hand. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ichi looking at me with a serious face.

"Don't".

"Ichi. Let go. I'll teach this asshole a lesson. I still can't believe that he left ya all alone with that thing!" I said furiously and tried to get my hand free but Ichi didn't let go and soon I had to give up. I let Renji go and turned around to look Ichi in the eyes. I felt pain in my chest at the sight before me. Dark circles surrounded his eyes and they were red from crying or pain. Must be because of pain. Ichi never cried. The only time I saw him crying was when Masaki died. And that was years ago. I put my hands on his shoulders and lowered my head so that I looked straight at him.

"Let me beat him to death. I can't stand the look on yer face. Ya shouldn't look like that! Ya should walk around the house with that cute frown of yer's and get annoyed when I do something stupid or annoying! Why do ya even care about him that much? He's filthy bastard and ya know it!" I shouted to him trying to get some sense in him. I just couldn't understand why Ichi gave up so easily. That wasn't like him.

Ichi looked at me but didn't chance his expression. If possible he looked like he was even more pain than before.

"Shiro. Just leave it okay? I don't want that you'll get into troubles because of me. Besides like Renji said I can take care of myself. No. Don't even start", Ichi said after seeing that I was about to start ranting to him about that one night and today. He knew me too well.

"I want that you to drop the matter and let me take care of it. I promise that I won't let him do thing like that to me ever again. So please. Trust me and let me take care of this by myself", he said looking at me and Renji with pleading eyes. I tried to resist and say no but when he looked at me like that I couldn't refuse. Same goes with Renji. We looked at each other and with a heavy sigh let Ichi to do what he wanted.

"Okay. But remember not to hesitate if you feel like you need help. We're always here for you", Renji said looking at Ichi softly. I nodded and couldn't help but feel a bit worried about Ichi. He's so important to me that if something bad would happen to him I would do anything to help him. After all I don't have anyone else than him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_That fucking Szayel bastard! _

I walked back and fort in my office trying to calm down. I had been doing that for an hour already and I still felt like hitting someone. How dare that bastard to come and babble exactly those things I didn't want berry to hear? Bet he did that on purpose.

"Jeagerjaques-sama?"

"WHAT!" I roared to my secretary who had just come in. The woman jumped and looked like some freaking scared rabbit.

"Cifer-sama is here to see you, sir".

"Tell him to fuck off!" I yelled resisting my urge to stab the annoying woman right there.

"Is that a way to speak of your partner?"

I turned to look at the door and saw Ulquiorra stepping in to my office. The little bitch noticed an escape route and run quickly out of the door. Need to remember to fire that woman later.

"What partner? You're my underling. You seem to forget that a lot", I said turning to face Ulqui.

"Whatever. I came to report about the evening". He said looking as emotionless as always.

"What? Everything went peacefully didn't it?" I asked hoping that was the case. I had enough problems already.

"Yes. Everything went as planned. I changed the suitcases and they got the goods and we got the money" he continued. I couldn't help grinning when I noticed a small trace of smile on his lips. It was rare for him to show any feeling so now he must felt overjoyed that everything went without any difficulties.

"Good", I said looking at my large mahogany desk. "Anything else?".

"Nothing except that it seems someone has broken Szayel's nose".

"Yeah, I know", I said grinning like a maniac. Ulqui looked at me a moment and I noticed that he looked a bit amused. Well, he never had liked Szayel anyway so that might be one reason.

"I'll leave you to your work then", Ulqui said and turned his back to leave. "By the way", he said turning back towards me. "How did your date go?"

He managed to get out of the door before I could hit him with my stitcher. I was about to run after him but gave up after remembering that he was the fastest person I've ever known. I started to walk around my office and think of a way to make things up. I didn't meant that he would find out what I had done. I knew this would happen. I heard some sound from the hallway and turned around just in time to see a tall figure to open my office's door. He peaked inside and I noticed an evil gleam in his healthy eye.

"Yo! What's up, Grimmy? I heard the little bitch took off", he said grinning like no tomorrow.

"Shut the fuck up and stop calling him a bitch!" I yelled at Nnoitra and almost hit him right there. Luckily my brains still worked and I stopped myself before I could do anything. It wasn't like I wouldn't enjoy fighting with Nnoi but he was a damn good fighter considering that he was a lot younger than me he always took things too seriously. After our fight I would have to get my office repaired and that would cost too much so it's cheaper to just leave it be. Nnoi just grinned at me and slumped on a big leather chair.

"Oi! Legs off from the desk!" I shouted at him kicking his legs away. I hated it when my desk got dirty. Cleaners were too scared to come and clean my office so I had to do that all by myself which was one reason why I didn't like to let Nnoi in my room.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Just thought that I would come and say hi. Oh and of course I want to know what happened with you and that kid", he answered and made himself comfortable.

"You and him are almost the same age, you idiot. And like I would tell you", I said folding my arms and looking at him angrily. He always liked to stick his nose into other people businesses.

"I know but he has always acted like a kid. Always yelling at Shiro and me when we do something that doesn't please him", he complained and looked away sulking.

"That's because you two are so stupid that you do things like jump off the roof to a pile of snow just because you want to see if you sink in it. I think that he has a reason to yell. Your stupidity is one of the reasons you haven't even passed the school yet", I said looking at him amused. He was just a kid despite of his cocky attitude. Many would think he is much older than he actually was.

"Whatever. Just tell me already what went wrong. I heard that you hit Szayel. Did he do something to the boy?" Nnoi asked.

"You could say that. I'm not going to pay his new glasses thought. It was his fault and the bastard deserved that", I stated turning around and walking behind my desk. After I had sat down I told him most of the evening's episode. I had to stop talking once a while 'cause of Nnoi's comments. In the end I started to regret that I had started to tell to him about the evening.

"Will you shut the fuck up! I'm trying to explain everything to you here!" I finally yelled at him after he had asked the same damn question five times.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be quiet", he said raising his hands up in an apologizing manner.

"Tsk. This is the last time I'm telling you anything which takes more than two minutes", I huffed to him and sat back down. "Okay so after I had punched Szayel I ran after the kid and got hit by him. End of the story", I said and stood back up hoping that Nnoi would leave already. I felt like killing someone.

"But why did you drug the kid anyway?" he asked looking genuinely interested.

"Remember what happened last time I let Szayel test his experiments on someone from my group?" I asked. Nnoi looked at me with a blank face a while before his face lit up.

"Oh you mean that time when Ulquiorra's tongue got colored blue?" he questioned grinning.

"Yeah", I answered my grin almost rivaling his. "And then there were also that time when Kensei lost all his hair"

"Ahahaha! Yeah, his face was priceless! Szayel got his ass kicked badly at that time", he said laughing while holding his stomach. I smirked at him and leaned my back on the table.

"That's why I ordered him to tell me immediately when he got some new experiments ready. I also want a full report of what it should do. Then I can decide who we use as a test subject", I explained to him as soon as he had stopped laughing.

"Then what that thing was that you tried on Ichigo?" Nnoi asked leaning back on his chair.

"Something which should have the same kind of effect as ecstasy but it doesn't cause any addiction or side-effects when you use it. At least it shouldn't. Except memory loss from the time it's being used", I told him. "It should also create a desperate need for sex", I added grinning. I saw a dangerous gleam in Nnoi's eyes after he heard the last part.

"Oh really? So that's why you wanted to try it out", he said now understanding why everything went as it did. "I wonder would Szayel borrow some of that to me too", Nnoi said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't think he wants to get reminded of that thing ever again", I said humming to myself as I remembered how good it felt to punch him so that his glasses broke under my fist.

"Hmm. Maybe. But there's still one thing I don't get. Why did you pick Ichigo? You could have had anyone you wanted"

"'Cause I wanted him", I said bluntly. "I saw him with that black haired guy a few weeks ago and decided to get him. Stark is living near that guy so when he heard that he was going to throw a party he called to me. I had asked him to keep an eye for the orange headed boy. There isn't anything I won't get", I told him and walked around my desk. "Now leave. I'm tired and I wanna get home. I have an early morning tomorrow and so do you".

"Yeah right. Like you ever go early to bed", he said but stood up anyway. "See ya tomorrow".

"Yeah", I said shooing him off by waving my hand.

_Finally some peace and quiet._

I walked in front of my desk and looked at the pile of papers that lied on top of it. I didn't felt like working at all so I just decided to leave the paperwork for tomorrow. It's hard to have a two job. Well you actually couldn't call teaching a job. After all it was just something I did for fun and because I wanted to be close to Ichigo.

_Did I actually think that I want to be close to him a moment ago..._

I think I'm losing my mind or something. I've never felt like I had to be close to someone or that it would feel weird in my chest when I see that person to get hurt. When I had finally found Ichigo in the alley I thought that it was someone else when he lifted his face. His eyes looked at me but it had been like he wasn't seeing me at all. I have seen pain filled people before but that was something else.

_Hope I'm not going to get too attracted to him._

It would be devastating to become too close. I don't even know anymore why I wanted to get involved with that kid so badly that I went to teach in the same school. That's not like me. At first I thought that it was because it's so fun to tease him and get him all angry and flustered. Now I'm not sure anymore. Guess it would be better to stop this before it gets too far... But at least I need to make things clear with the kid before I leave. I don't like to leave thing half sorted. And he deserves an explanation.

_But now I really need to go to bed._

I shut the lights and locked my office's door before walking towards the elevator. Secretary's desk was empty so I guessed I didn't need to fire that bitch after all. Well I can't blame her if he quit after today. Maybe I should stop throwing things towards others when I'm pissed off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to my phone's alarm. It seemed like Shiro had changed it again. This time it was Aqua's Barbie girl. Anyone would wake up 'cause of that shit. I searched for my jeans under the bed where I had thrown them last night. After finding them I started to search my pockets for my phone. The damn song was just getting louder and louder. After I finally founded my phone and got the alarm shut down I turned around and saw that Shiro was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him because it was still early and he would be mad if he wakes up before the last minutes. I tried to get off from the bed so that I wouldn't made any unnecessary noises. But then again why bother when that horrible song didn't wake him up? I collected my clothes from the floor and threw them in the laundry basket. Then I started to search some clean clothes from our closet. I decided to wear dark blue jeans and black t-shirt. After I was satisfied of my look I wandered towards the kitchen.

_What should I make for breakfast?_

I opened the fridge and looked inside. It was almost empty so I decided to eat bread and cereal. My eyes drifted over unopened beer can and then everything that happened last night flooded in my mind. I felt how my eyes grew large and I slammed the fridge's door shut. In the next minute I noticed that I was sitting on the floor my back leaning on the fridge.

_When did I sit down?_

I tried to stand up but my legs felt so heavy that I barely managed to get up. I breathed in and out as slowly as I could so that my legs would stop trembling. When I felt like I could stand again I walked to our kitchen table and sat down on a chair. Seemed like I was still upset about last night. I had thought that after a good sleep I would be in a normal state again. At least mostly. Seems like that wasn't the case. I just couldn't forget. I leaned my head on the palm of my hand and tried to calm down. I remember only a one time I've felt like this and it was when mom died. Back then I was so broken that I couldn't get out of the bed. I still blame myself a bit. Of course I couldn't have known that car was going to come around the corner when I was running after my scarf which I had dropped. If I haven't been so careless and wouldn't run after it mom could be alive. I clenched my fist and tried to stop the images of our dead and bloody mother flooding in my mind. After I inhaled deeply a few times I managed to calm down so that I could start making breakfast. It's no use to grief about things that I could do nothing about. I don't think mom would want that either.

In no time I had made our breakfast and went to our bedroom to wake Shiro up. Before going in I checked my face from the mirror which was hanging on the wall. My face looked quite normal except my red eyes but that had to do. I needed to look as normal as I could so that I wouldn't make Shiro worry. I opened the door and peaked in. He was still sleeping and I could hear his light breathing. I decided to have some fun and grinned devilishly when I thought what I was about to do. I sneaked in and tiptoed next to the bed. I crouched and jumped on the bed so that I landed on top of Shiro.

"AAARGH!"

"Wake up!" I yelled sitting on top of him. I couldn't held my laughter when I saw his terrified face and I hold my stomach as I laughed as hard as I could. Shiro looked at me like he had seen a ghost and that made me laugh even more. This was just what I needed after a day like yesterday. I never grew tired to tease Shiro and I think that he enjoyed teasing me as much.

"What the hell do ya think yer doing! Ya could've killed me! What if I had suffocated!" he yelled at me and pushed me off from the bed. I fell on the floor still laughing like an idiot. It felt so good to just laugh and let everything out that way. I have noticed that laughing always helps me when I'm feeling sad or hurt.

"Just came to say that the breakfast is ready", I said after I had calmed down. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen".

"Ichi wait!"

I turned around my hand on the door handle and waited for him to continue.

"Ya sure yer alright?" Shiro asked with serious face. I stared at him a moment and then smiled gently at him. He saw right trough me again.

"Don't worry. I'm ok", I said and walked out of the door shutting it behind me. I knew that Shiro wouldn't believe me but he wouldn't ask questions either 'cause he knew that I would still claim that I was fine. I wandered back to kitchen and started to eat my cereal. Slowly my thoughts drifted back to last night. I still couldn't believe how stupid I had been. How could I have thought that Grimmjow had any feelings towards me. That's just absurd now that I think about it. He has no reason to like me. He probably just wanted to fuck with me and after getting bored he would have just ditched me without a second thought. I should be glad that things went as they did so that I didn't have time to develop any deeper feelings towards him or I would have been much more hurt. I still wanted to beat him up but that would be futile 'cause Gimmjow is so much stronger than I am. He even beat Shiro so I wouldn't stand a change against him. Suddenly I felt myself freeze 'cause of a horrible realization and I almost dropped my spoon.

_He's my teacher! How in the world I'm gonna avoid meeting him in the future?_

I put my spoon down and rested my head on my hands. Things were suddenly starting to look a lot worse than I thought. At school I would have to meet him. I could probably avoid any eye contact but if I want to follow the teaching I'll have to at least look at him while he writes something on the board or else I won't be able to take notes.

My life sucks so badly. I tried to make up some sort of plan but I couldn't think of anything and started to feel even more desperate.

_I guess I just have to avoid him and run away every time he comes too close._

The practices! I had forgot those already. There wasn't any chance that I could skip them. Ikkaku would kill me if I didn't show up 'cause he needed a sparring partner or else he wouldn't be able to practice properly. Then he'll blame me if he loses his match at the tournament. Guess I need to talk to Zaraki-sensei and make up some excuse why I can't train with Grimmjow. That way I'll be able to avoid him so that he'll get bored and stop teaching. Unless he's done that already. It's possible that now that his plan failed he'll leave me alone. But then again that might be just my wishful thinking so that I don't need to worry about seeing him.

"What're ya doing?"

I almost jumped out of the chair when I heard Shiro's voice behind me.

"Geez Shiro! You scared me!" I yelled at him feeling how my heart was still beating like crazy. I had been in my thoughts so that I hadn't heard Shiro come in at all. I picked up my spoon which had fallen on the floor and went to wash it.

"It was yer own fault. What were ya thinking?" Shiro asked while walking around the table in front of his plate.

"Nothing particularly. Just remembered that I haven't done today's homework", I said which was partly true 'cause I hadn't done them and I remembered that just a minute ago.

"Ya can copy mine", Shiro said munching his bread.

"Thanks", I said truly grateful. Kuchiki-sensei was so straight about homework that the one who forgot to do them had to stay and do them after class. I had to stay once and it was pain in the ass. It took me forever to get them done and 'cause of that I was late for the next class.

"No prob", Shiro said looking pleased that he could do something for me. It was almost always the other way round 'cause Shiro forgot his homework all the time.

"Ya sure ya can come to school today?" he asked looking at me eyes full of worry.

"Of course I can. I can't afford to be off too much or else I'll get left behind", I said finishing my cereal. I had been ill two weeks ago and had to stay at home for a whole week. Now than I'm finally getting the hang of everything again I don't want to stay home.

"Okay. I just thought that if ya don't feel like it ya can stay here. I'll tell the teachers yer sick", Shiro said and downed his coffee with a one gulp.

"No need to. I'll come".

"Fine by me", he answered and threw the dishes in the sink. "Thanks for the food".

"You're welcome", I said finishing my breakfast and starting to wash the dishes.

"Ichi, do ya know where my school bag is?" Shiro shouted from the bedroom.

"It's under the bed", I answered to him and heard when he let out a yell of victory.

_'Guess he found it_' I thought smiling to myself. We had still plenty of time till the school started so I decided to take a quick shower after I had done the dishes. I dried my hand and walked towards our bedroom. I opened the door and saw how Shiro struggled trying to get his pants on.

"Didn't you dressed up already?" I asked him while searching my towel under the piles of clothes that were on the floor.

_We should really clean here soon or we'll get drowned under the clothes._

"Yeah but I noticed that my jeans had some weird stain on them so I changed them", he said finally getting the pants on. I found my towel and headed towards our bathroom. After closing the door I undressed and hopped under the shower. I let the water run and warm my body. Soon the bathroom was full of steam and I hardly saw around me. I listened as Shiro cursed in our bedroom and I think I heard something about how he had lost his favorite shirt somewhere. That wasn't like him at all. He did lost his thing all the time but he was unexpectedly strict about his clothes and always kept them in our closet. All the clothes that were on our floor were actually mine 'cause I usually just threw them somewhere.

_Something must be bothering Shiro._

After I thought about that a while I realized that he was probably worried about me. After all I was pretty out of it yesterday and seemed like today's acting hasn't convinced him. I decided to try harder so that Shiro wouldn't notice that anything was bothering me. It would be actually better to just blame alcohol and tell him that I had been so drunk that the incident effected me more than it normally would. I practiced how I should convince him as I washed my hair. He wouldn't believe if my explanation isn't good enough and I also had to sound convincing. I shut the shower and stretched out to grab my towel. My gaze passed over Shiro's blue towel and I noticed that I was again thinking of Grimmjow.

_Great. Now everything blue reminds me of that bastard._

As I dried myself I started to think what he might be doing at the moment. Would he be getting ready to go to school or did he quit and was sleeping happily in his bed. Suddenly I felt my face to grew hot when I remembered that I had actually been sleeping in his bed. At least I think it was his. After all you usually bring your fuck buddies in your home or hotel and that place wasn't any hotel even thought it was big as hell. I shook my head and slapped my face few times trying to get my face back to normal or Shiro would be wondering. With a deep sigh I opened the door and stepped in our bedroom. Luckily Shiro wasn't there anymore and I got to dress up in peace. Shiro had a weird habit to stare at me as I dressed up and that was kinda uncomfortable.

"Ichi! Ya ready yet?"

_Speaking of the devil._

"Just a minute!" I yelled back at him as I pulled my shirt over my head. I grabbed my school back from the floor and headed to the hallway. Shiro was already there leaning on the wall and waiting for me to put my shoes on.

"What took ya so long?" he asked sounding a bit irritated.

"Sorry. Guess I dozed off a bit", I answered grabbing my keys from the bowl and headed out after Shiro. We walked some time in silence and I thought through my plan so that I would remember everything when Shiro would ask about last night again.

"Ya know", he said carefully. "If ya want to talk about last night I'll listen".

I looked at Shiro astonished. This was the first time he didn't start to demand an answer about something he thought was troubling me.

"Um... No it's okay. Really. I had drank kinda lot and wasn't myself back then. I'm all good", I said and looked at him from the corner of my eye. He stared at me a while with his face blank so that I couldn't tell what he was thinking. The silence grew longer and I was starting to feel nervous. I really didn't want to talk about last night ever again. It was all past and nothing could be done to it anymore so I shouldn't be thinking too much about it. Finally Shiro let out a deep sigh.

"Okay. I'll let it be. But just for this once. And if ya ever feel like talking I'll be there for ya", he said looking at me gently. I was now even more confused.

_Since when Shiro has been giving up so quickly? _

I didn't know what to answer to him so I just turned my gaze in front of me and kept walking. I think I even blushed a bit 'cause of his words. It was the first time I saw that kind of side of him. It still irritated me a bit that he always thought that he had to protect me. I could take care of myself and it should be me who will protect everyone who are dear to me. That's a promise I made a long time ago and even thought I couldn't keep it to my mom I would keep it now. I won't let anyone suffer.

"What're ya thinking?" Shiro asked looking at me curiously.

"Just something I decided a long ago. Why do you ask?" I questioned looking at him.

"No reason. Ya just looked so determined", he answered lifting his hands behind his head.

Before I had a change to answer to him I heard someone call my name. When I turned around I saw Renji and Shuuhei coming towards us.

"Yo. What's up?" I asked and was about to lift my hand for a greeting but Renji started to run and clashed to me hugging me tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked sounding really worried.

"Ack. Yeah everything's okay. Let me go already", I said trying to get off from his grip but he was squeezing me so tightly that I couldn't move an inch.

"Renji what the hell are ya doing?" Shiro asked and hit him on the head.

"Ow! Why the hell did you do that?" Renji asked lifting his hand to rub the place where Shiro had hit and I managed to escape from his grip. I went to stand behind Shiro and looked at Renji folding my arms.

"You deserved that. Why the hell did you hug me?" I asked annoyed. Renji was acting like an old friend of mine who was always goofing around and trying to hug me every damn time we met. Back then I managed to avoid his attacks 'cause I knew he was going to do something like that but Renji never did that.

"Well... I just thought that maybe you needed a hug. You have been though a lot lately so..." he said his voice drifting off. I looked at him in disbelief making him look away embarrassed.

"You know, I appreciate it that you are worried about me but don't ever do anything like that to me again, alright? You remind me too much of Keigo when you're doing that", I said stepping next to Shiro. I heard Shiro to let out an annoyed sound. I looked at him and saw him looking angrily at Renji. I had forgot that Shiro had always hated Keigo. I never got to know why thought. I asked it once but he didn't want to tell me so I stopped asking. Guess he just didn't like Keigo's personality. Renji looked at me sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry about that", he said and turned away to face Shuuhei. "Shall we go then?". Shuuhei nodded to him and they started walking towards the school. I looked at the building suddenly feeling uneasy and I started to wonder if I should skip the school after all.

"Ya can still go back ya know". I turned to look at Shiro who looked at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Yeah, but I think I'll still go", I said feeling a bit more secured now than I remembered that Shiro was always there watching my back so I didn't need to worry about anything too much. I headed towards the entrance with Shiro and we made it just in time for our first class.

After the lesson had started I began to think about Grimmjow again. Today I didn't have his classes and we didn't have a training session either 'cause Ikkaku had said that his family businesses kept him away for the whole week so he couldn't attend. Zaraki-sensei had said to Ikkaku that we'll cancel the training and continue when Ikkaku gets his things sorted. Now the only problem was the next day. I had Grimmjow's class and I didn't know how to deal with it. I could probably just skip it but then again I would need to explain why I was absent and all. Well, I had all day so surely I'll figure out something in time but better still to start thinking about that right now. I knew that I couldn't avoid meeting him at some point but right now I didn't felt like seeing him. I still hadn't sorted out my feelings and I needed some more time before I could face him. My thoughts were cut off by the ringing of the bell. I almost jumped off from my seat.

_I had been daydreaming the whole hour?_

I started to feel myself stupid for worrying about things like that for that long. And on top of that I hadn't took notes at all so I would have to copy Shiro's. If he even did them...

"Ichi, are ya coming?" Shiro asked standing next to me. I looked at him and wondered when he got there and had I been dozing off again.

_'This is starting to become a habit', _I thought standing up and walking out of the class room Shiro right behind me. I had to think about my problems later and start to concentrate on school or else I wouldn't been able to pass the exams which were in two weeks. The rest of the day went studying and I didn't have time to think about last night at all. Even the lunch break went quickly as I tried to stop Nnoitra and Shiro from throwing vegetables at each other. Luckily we were on the roof so no one didn't come whining to us. Nnoitra kept looking at me strangely from time to time but I didn't bother to ask what was wrong with him. He would just have started to argue with me about something trivial.

Our last lesson was chemistry in Kurotsuchi-sensei's lab.

"Today were trying to mix up some acid. Look at the page 126 and do as instructed in the book", sensei said and started to speak something with his assistant Nemu. Some students next to us were talking about that how they were a bit afraid of sensei and I couldn't blame them. Kurotsuchi-sensei was really weird looking guy. He had short blue hair and he had always black and white make up on his face. He also grinned like a lunatic when he was doing his experiments and at that time he shouldn't be bothered or he would yell at the culprit and order them to leave the class or be quiet. So no wonder most of the student were afraid of him. His assistant, on the other hand, was a really beautiful young lady who didn't say much and helped Kurotsuchi-sensei whenever he needed help. But there were times when she could get really scary too. One time one of the students dropped some equipment and it broke. Nemu-san went in front of him and told him to clean the mess he had done. She looked the same she always did but something in her voice made the chills run down everyone's backs.

"Ichi!"

"Huh?" I asked as Shiro waved his hand in front of my face.

"I said can you give me that blue liquid which is mentioned in the book?" Shiro repeated and I looked at him stupidly. Seemed like I had been daydreaming again. It had been happening a lot lately and I knew whose fault that was.

_'I really should start thinking about a way to get revenge on him',_ I thought as I handed Shiro a blue bottle. I started to think of a ways to repay Grimmjow what he had done when I heard a loud boom. I turned around and saw smoke everywhere around me and it was so thick that Shiro was nowhere to be seen.

"Shiro! Are you all right! What happened!" I shouted panicking. Everyone in the class were talking in panic and some were running around not sure what they should be doing. Suddenly I heard coughing coming from the smoke cloud and Shiro appeared from it. he was all black and his hair stood up in every direction.

"Oh my god! Your eyebrows are burning!" I yelled as I looked at him closely and saw smoke rising from his brows. I quickly put water in a bucket and threw on Shiro's face. I stood in front of him breathing heavily 'cause of shock. Shiro looked at me soaking wet and folded his arms annoyed.

"What the hell was in that bottle ya gave me?" he asked tapping his food on the floor. I stared at him in wonder.

"What do you mean? You asked me to give you blue bottle", I said looking at the bottle on the table. It was blue.

"No I didn't! I asked ya to give me blue liquid!" Shiro shouted at me and I looked at him stunned.

"You did?" I asked with small voice.

_'No more daydreaming for me', _I decided as I saw that Shiro's face started to change color.

"So it was Mr. Kurosaki's fault, eh?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned slowly around and saw an angry looking Kurotsuchi-sensei in front of me.

"Errr. I can explain Kurotsuchi-sensei", I started to say but he raised his hand making me stop talking.

"I won't listen to any poor explanations. You'll clean the mess and are banned from my lessons for the rest of the week".

"But-"

"Quiet! And you get detention which is being held tomorrow", the teacher continued and walked away calling Nemu-san to follow him. I let out a deep sigh and turned to face Shiro. He had now calmed down and looked at me apologizing.

"Sorry. I should hadn't said that when sensei was that close", he said looking down.

"Don't worry about it. He would have known it was my fault sooner or later anyway", I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah but still. Kinda harsh punishment. But then again that's what ya get for burning my eyebrows", Shiro said grinning.

"I'm so sorry!" I said bowing my head. After that I vowed that I would never again get lost in my thoughts in the middle of Kurotsuchi-sensei's class.

Soon school was over and we headed home. While walking we talked about the days events and when Shiro brought up the incident in the lab I turned all red as I remembered it was I who caused him to lose his eyebrows.

"I already said I'm sorry!" I yelled desperately trying to cover my embarrassment.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Just wanted to tease ya", Shiro said grinning widely. I shook my head and looked away. Shiro used every opportunity he got to tease me and every time I fell for it.

'_I need to learn how to control my temper', _I thought as I glanced at the still grinning Shiro.

When we were almost home we saw Renji walking ahead of us.

"Oi Renji!" I shouted trying to get his attention. He turned around to look who was calling him and his face lit up when he saw us.

"Yo! I was just gonna come over. I thought you were home already", he said walking towards us. I enclosed the distance between us and smiled back to him.

"No, we were taking a detour. Why did you want to see us?" I asked. I noticed how he changed his weight from leg to another and he seemed a bit bothered. I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to answer. It wasn't like Renji to not go straight to the point so I started to wonder what he was thinking and why he couldn't just say it.

"Well..." he started. "It wasn't anything important. I just wanted to come over and say hi", he continued looking away. I stared at him blankly a moment when suddenly I realized that he was worried about me. I couldn't help but smile and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at my hand like he had seen an alien and then turned his gaze back to me.

"I'm all right Renji", I said trying to sound as confident as I could. Renji looked at me surprised and after he had stared at me a while he nodded his head as if he was satisfied with what he was seeing.

"I know", he said lifting my hand off from his shoulder and looked at me in the eyes. "I only wanted to be sure you wouldn't be suffering alone".

"He has me, ya know", Shiro said behind me sounding a bit hurt. That caused Renji to jump a bit. Seemed like he had forgotten Shiro's existence.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to be sure", Renji said looking at Shiro who just folded his arms not saying a word. I let my gaze drift from other to another and couldn't help but feel a bit amused. Both of them seemed to be so overprotective that soon I couldn't even sneeze without them asking am I gonna get a cold.

"You two don't need to worry about me so much, you know. I can take care of myself. Always have and you guys know it", I said starting to feel a bit tired. It had been a long day and I didn't want anything more than go to bed. It seemed like Shiro noticed it 'cause he suggested that we should go home and if Renji hadn't anything better to do he should do the same.

"I bet Ichi is tired as hell", Shiro continued and looked at me. I smiled at him and turned to look at Renji who stared at Shiro with a thoughtful face.

"You know, you look a bit different today. I just can't seem to figure out what has changed", he said still looking at Shiro. I felt how tip of my nose got hot and knew I was blushing again. It has happened a lot lately. Shiro looked at me amused and then turned his gaze to Renji.

"Nothing has changed. Yer just imagining things", he said and took my hand. "Come on Ichi. Bye Renji!"

"Bye..." Renji said baffled. I waved at him goodbye and let Shiro drag me a while before I shook my hand free from his grip. We continued walking and didn't talk much the rest of the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Finally we're here!" Shiro said slumping on the couch looking relieved. "I'm not gonna ever again walk that route. It took us forever to get home!" he whined kicking his shoes on the floor next to the couch.

"Don't leave them like that!" I complained to him when he made himself more comfortable on the couch. "At least you could take them to the hallway where they belong", I said annoyed and went to fetch his shoes. Before I got a change to pick them off from the floor I felt strong grip around my waist.

"Shiro what the - Aaah!" I yelled when I was being pulled to sit on top of Shiro's lower stomach. I stared at him confused and tried to get off but his hands were still around me so that I couldn't move anywhere.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked giving up my attempt to escape.

"Nothing", he said shrugging his shoulders and pretended innocent but something in his smile made the back of my hair to stood up and I felt shivers run down my body. After seeing his grin I felt like I had to get off so I tried to made him let me go but I was in bad position so in the end I couldn't do anything. I leaned back a bit and looked at Shiro annoyed. Suddenly I felt something pressing my ass.

"Huh?" I said aloud and tried to move so I could see what it was but before I could do anything Shiro tensed and pushed me off on the floor.

"I'm gonna go to take a shower. See ya in a minute", he said standing up quickly and disappearing in our bedroom. I stared after him feeling a bit astonished.

_'Was that what I think it was?' _I thought looking at our bedroom door. It could have just been my imagination but I'm pretty sure that Shiro's pants were a bit tight looking at the front. But surely it couldn't have been what I think. I'm always misunderstanding things anyway so it probably wasn't anything.

_At least I hope so..._

I waited till Shiro got out from the shower and then went to the bedroom. Shiro was standing in the middle of the room and was pulling his white shirt on. I looked at him at the doorway and marveled at his abs. He had always been much more toned than me despite of how much I trained. I wasn't in a bad shape either but I wasn't near as muscular as Shiro. After a while of struggling he got his shirt on and I lifted my gaze to his face when his shirt fell to cover his stomach. Shiro noticed me and grinned.

"What're ya doing? Peeking?" he asked trying to tease me. This time I was ready and kept my cool as I answered him.

"I'm not. It just took for you so long in the shower that I already started to think you had fainted in there". Shiro snorted at me and tossed me my towel.

"Yer turn ya smart ass", he said and wandered towards the kitchen. I look after him a while before I went to close the door and stripped my clothes off. I had took the shower on the morning but I felt like warm water would be good for me so I wrapped the towel around my waist and went to the bathroom. The water felt good and I spent much more time in there than Shiro had. When I was ready I dried myself, wrapped the towel around me and went to our closet to look for clean clothes. After a while of searching I ended up for a black shirt with orange stripes and black college pants. When I was ready I went to look for Shiro. I found him in the kitchen. He was sitting on top of the dinner table drinking beer.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked folding my arms in disbelief. Shiro only drank in the middle of the week when he had had really bad day or he was out with Nnoitra. Today had been regular day with boring classes and all so I couldn't figure out why he drank now. He turned to look at me grinning like an idiot. Seemed like he had already drank a few.

"Hey! Ichiii! Was 'bout a time ya show up! I got tired of waiting so I started without ya!" he said happily trying to open a new can of beer. I let out a long sigh and took the can, opened it and gave it back to him who stared at it like it had materialized in his hand. Then he shrugged his shoulders and drank a long gulp.

"Slow down!" I shouted to him trying to get him to stop. How many cans he had already drank?

"Oh yeah! Here!" he said cheerfully and threw one of his beers to me. I barely catched it and stared at him my eyes narrowed.

"And what do you think I'm gonna do with this, hm?" I asked angrily. I wasn't going to start drinking when tomorrow would be school day and I hadn't even done my homework yet.

"Ya drink it, ya silly", Shiro said and drank the rest of his drink. I stared at him but in the end I decided that one couldn't hurt so I shrugged my shoulders and opened the can. Shiro grinned at me and jumped down from the table. His balance, however, wasn't as good as it could have been so he started to fall forward. I ducked and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Geez Shiro! You should be more careful!" I scold him while laying him down on the floor. He giggled and tried to standd up by grabbing the corner of the table. I helped him up and finally he got to his feet. I shook my head and downed half of my drink with one gulp. It has been so long since I had drank last time. I heard clanking behind me and as I turned around I saw that Shiro was collecting some of the empty bottles which he had thrown in the sink. I felt how my eyes grew wide when I saw that there were at least 10 cans and on the table were few more. I knew that Shiro had good tolerance of alcohol but I still couldn't believe that he had drank them all by himself and pretty fast too 'cause he wasn't drinking before I went to shower. I was so amazed that I didn't even notice I had emptied my own can and Shiro had given me another opened one. I sipped the drink and let Shiro to lead me to the living room. We sat down on the couch and Shiro turned on the TV. He surfed the channels a while before he found some weird soap opera and left it on laughing to it's bad actors.

In the end I ended up drinking eight cans of beer and at that point I was so drunk that I just laughed at everything. Shiro had cut down his drinking when we went to the living room so he was now the most sober one.

"Ya know what?" he asked after couple of hours. "This series suck", he said. We had watched the same soap opera for hours before we realized that there were five more episodes more to come and that it was probably the worst soap opera ever. I burst out laughing as I looked at Shiro's disgusted face when he watched the series. I thought it was kinda amusing but at that point I thought that about everything.

"That's it! I'm changing the channel!" he yelled when the protagonist got abducted by aliens. He searched all the channels through but didn't find anything worth watching so he decided to shut down the TV.

"Know what? I know something much more interesting we could do", he said with his predator grin on. I looked at him not understanding what the hell he meant.

"Like what?" I asked furrowing my brows. He just grinned more widely and leaned closer to me.

"Wanna know?" he asked beside my ear. I felt how my ears started to feel hot and blamed the alcohol.

"Um.. Yeah", I said looking at him carefully. Before I got a chance to wonder why the hell he was so close he had already closed the distance between us and sealed our lips for a kiss. I let out a gasp and Shiro slid his tongue in my mouth. Something in the back of my mind was screaming to me that this was wrong but my thoughts became foggy and I couldn't figure out what it was. I furrowed my brows as I tried to think but soon I gave up and leaned in to the kiss. Shiro had placed his hand behind my neck so that he could deepen the kiss and was in the middle of devouring my mouth. When I gave in he slid his hand under my shirt and pushed me on the cushions. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him even closer so that he was lying on top of me. I felt how my body grew hotter and hotter by the minute and was pleased when Shiro finally took my shirt off and threw it on the floor behind the couch. Now he was placing kisses all over the top of my body and it took me a while to realize that the weird noises I heard were actually coming from me. I tried to stop them but it seemed impossible when Shiro let his wandering hands stop on top of my hardening member. I let out a suffocated gasp as I tried to cover my voice with the palm of my hand. Shiro raised his head to look at me and grinned as he saw my expression.

"That's the hottest face I've ever seen ya making", he said making me blush. He just had to made the situation harder for me and I couldn't ignore my almost completely hard dick anymore.

"Shiro..." I said panting. "Please". I was now at my limit and hoped that Shiro would do something about it. My mind had shut down ages ago and the only thing I thought now was how I could made it clear to Shiro what I wanted. However, more words weren't needed. One look on my face and he started to open my pant's zipper still placing kisses on my lower stomach. I let out a short breath as he pulled my pants down and my member became in touch with the cold air. I hissed as Shiro licked the precum of the head making me twitch under him. I wanted more and his teasing was driving me crazy.

"Shiro", I whispered and looked in his golden orbs when he lifted his gaze to look at me so that at the same time he could continue what he was doing. I tried to catch my breath and after I felt like I could talk without moaning I looked at Shiro with pleading eyes. "Stop teasing", I said and let out a loud moan when he grabbed my member and stroked it few times. I saw his feral grin and couldn't move my gaze off from his eyes. They were darkened with lust which made the color of his eyes become more visible.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he asked with a playful voice. I whimpered below him and was about to say something about how mean he was but my voice was covered with a pleasure filled moan as Shiro suddenly deep throated me. My head lulled back and I couldn't stop myself from making embarrassing noises. I bit my fist trying to muffle the sounds but Shiro grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head.

"Wha-?" I asked arching my back with pleasure as he swirled his tongue around my length.

"I wanna hear those delicious moans of yers", he said after releasing my throbbing member. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine. I groaned at the mixed taste of my precum and Shiro's unique flavor. He sneaked his tongue in and explored my mouth humming as he did so. I tried to dominate the kiss but then he wrapped his hand around my leaking erection making me give up and let him take over the kiss. I felt I was close and bucked my hips trying to hint Shiro that he should continue. He broke the kiss and licked his lips as he watched me panting under him. I looked at him feeling impatient but before I got a chance to say anything he lifted his fingers in front of my face. I leaned forward and took the digits in my mouth making sure that I covered them with saliva. After I was ready Shiro put one of his fingers in making me gasp 'cause of the feeling. When he slid the second finger in and scissored them it felt both good and weird at the same time. He was still keeping my hands pinned on the couch with his other hand as the other was busy with teasing me. I tried to get my hands free so that I could wrap my arms around him but couldn't let him loosen his grip. I wanted to touch him so badly and let out a frustrated whimper when he didn't let go. He looked up at me and grinned as he saw my expression.

"Ya look so freaking hot right now", he whispered in my ear making the back of my hair to stood up. Then without a warning he put the third finger in and the pain filled my mind.

"AH! Shiro!" I almost screamed when he thrust his fingers even deeper. When I thought that I couldn't take it anymore my vision suddenly went all white and the pleasure flooded over me making me moan.

"Again. Do that again", I said between the moans and watched thought my half lidded eyes how Shiro smirked and moved his fingers so that they hit the spot with every thrust. I had been on the edge for quite a time now so after a few more thrust I felt pressure in my lower stomach.

"Shiro! I'm gonna-" I started to say before he sealed our lips for another heated kiss. That was all I could take and I threw my head back letting out a loud scream as my orgasm made me see white. I felt my body go limp and when Shiro finally released my hands I wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer for a kiss. Then my mind went blank.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up for a terrible headache. I get up in sitting position and rubbed my temples trying to get the pain lessen a bit as I stared at our bedroom's dark red wall. It took me a while to think why in the hell my head was in pain. I remembered that after I had came out of shower Shiro had been in the kitchen drinking and after that I drank a few cans too...

_Oh my god!_

My eyes grew wide with shock and I quickly looked beside me and saw that Shiro's side was empty. He was awake which meant that I had to face him before I had a time to think what to say. I started to panic and felt how my hands trembled as I tried to think up something. After what happened last time you would think we had learned not to drink more than five beers when we were alone in the same room.

_'What in the world am I gonna say to him?'_ I thought. I felt like crap. Why the hell did I had to get so damn horny every time I drank too much? And like it wasn't enough Shiro had to be like that too. I wished that I hadn't drank at all. I felt all depressed because of Grimmjow and as if that wasn't enough now I had to deal with the fact that I almost slept with my best friend AGAIN! Had I done something bad in my previous life?

I thought so hard what to do next that my headache became even worse. I hissed and buried my head in my hands.

"Hangover?" I heard a voice asking from the door. My head shot up and I locked gazes with fully dressed Shiro. I felt how my face started to feel hot and knew that soon I would be as red as some freaking strawberry.

"Yeah", I croaked and mentally cursed my dry throat. Shiro just laughed at me and turned to leave but I stopped him by calling his name. "Listen", I said trying to figure out how to bring up the topic. "About yesterday-".

"Don't worry about it", Shiro said making me to look at him confused. How could I not be worrying and how the hell he could be co calm about it?

"We were drunk and 'cause a certain strawberry passed out before I had even get started. Everything is good", he stated waving his hand as he left the bedroom. I blinked and looked after him jaw open like he had grew up two heads. Had I really heard him right?

"Hurry yer ass up! We're gonna be late!" I heard him yell. I glanced at the clock and let out a loud groan when I realized that I had only twenty minutes to get ready.

"I heard that!" I shouted to Shiro who had chuckled when he heard my cursing.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him jumping off the bed and searching for clean clothes.

"Ya were sleeping so cutely and even mumbled something in yer dreams so I decided to let ya sleep a bit longer", he answered with an amused tone in his voice. I scowled and grabbed my towel. If I was fast I could go to shower and eat breakfast before going. In the shower I was hurrying so much that I didn't think about last night until I was drying myself and saw few hickeys on my neck and stomach. "That fucking idiot", I said aloud pulling my undies on. When I glanced my reflection over my shoulder I noticed a bite mark on my right shoulder. That bastard had to always mark me! I scoffed and went back to our closet to change my v-collared shirt for one that had long collar which would cover the marks. After I was done I looked at the time and breathed in relieved that I had just enough time to eat. I wandered to the kitchen and found two sandwich waiting on the table. Shiro was in front of open fridge and drank milk from the bottle. When he saw me he motioned me to sit down.

"Those are for ya", he explained as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked and looked at the sandwiches.

_He had made me breakfast?_

"Ya heard me. Hurry up", he said heading towards the bedroom. I stared after him and sat down to eat.

When I had finished both of the sandwiches (which by the way were delicious) I stood up and put the plate in the sink. I drank my cherry juice and went to the bedroom. Shiro was still there searching for something.

"Where the fuck is my school bag!" he yelled angrily kicking the stuff out of his way.

"Have you looked under the bed?" I asked grabbing my own bag from the floor. Shiro bent down and after taking his blanket off from the floor he looked under the bed.

"Oops", he said pulling his dusted school bag out. He gave me sheepish look and dusted his bag.

"You should look more carefully", I noted walking out of the room. Shiro followed me and after grabbing my keys we left.

We walked in silence and my thoughts drifted back to the previous night. That had been wrong. You shouldn't have sex or get a blow job from your almost-like brother. And on top of that it wasn't normal that the other acted like nothing happened. I glanced Shiro in the corner of my eye and saw him smiling by himself.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him not being able to cover my curiosity.

"Last night", he answered looking at me with a predator grin. I felt myself blushing and quickly turned my gaze off but apparently I wasn't fast enough 'cause I heard him laughing softly at me. I turned to glare at him murderously but it only amused him more making him clutch his stomach as he laughed. I folded my arms and looked away feeling even more embarrassed.

"Stupid", I said and picked up my speed so that I was few step ahead of him. Here I was worrying like some chick and what does he do? Doesn't even care and seems to enjoy the situation. I decided that this was the last time I would ever drink with him. But then again I said that last time too...

Before I even noticed we were already in front of school building. Shiro had calmed down and walked beside me as we headed towards our class room. In the hallway I spotted Renji and Shuuhei and was just about to call out for them but then I saw something blue and hid behind Shiro. At times like these I cursed my orange hear which was easy to spot even thought the hallway was full of people.

"What the hell are ya doing?" Shiro asked trying to turn around so that he could look at me.

"Don't turn!" I shouted panicking. Shiro looked at me over his shoulder and followed my gaze. He seemed to noticed Grimmjow too 'cause I felt how his muscles tensed.

"That damn bastard", I heard Shiro to hiss and noticed that he clenched his fists as if he was getting ready to fight.

"No you don't!" I said to him pulling him to the opposite direction.

"What are ya doing? Lemme beat the crap out of him!" Shiro shouted trying to yank his hand free. I didn't answer him until we were far enough. I turned around and gripped his shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked him looking him straight in the eyes.

"I should be asking the same. Why did ya run away instead of letting me kill him?" he asked folding his arms angrily. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Because you can't beat him and we're at school right now. If you get even one more warning you'll get kicked out", I explained to him. He looked at me a while and I tried to see what he was thinking but his face was blank. Finally he sighed and lifted my hands off.

"Okay. But tell me what are ya gonna do? Today we have his class", Shiro said looking at me tightly. I felt myself freeze. How could I have forget that? I had only about three hours time to think what to do. Shiro must have noticed the fear in my eyes 'cause suddenly he hugged me.

"What the-" I asked baffled.

"Ya don't need to think about it too much, ya know. Just do what feels right", he said letting me go. I looked at him with wide eyes and wondered what had happened. For a second I saw a glimpse of something like sorrow in his eyes but it was gone before I could be sure about it.

"Let's go back, okay?" Shiro said turning around and checking around the corner. "Route is clear". I followed him to the class room still wondering why he had been so serious a moment ago. After all this wasn't too bad. I had time before the blunette's class so I should be able to make up something.

When we had a lunch break I hadn't still figured out what would be the best option and I had only half an hour left. It started to seem like I had to skip his class after all. I wasn't ready to face him and I knew that if I went there he would ask me stay after the class. Of course I could say no but it would seem weird 'cause, after all, he is a teacher. Shiro stared at me once a while like making sure that I was okay. Sometimes I thought I saw something weird in his eyes but I couldn't figure out what it was and it was gone almost immediately. If I didn't know better I would think that it was sorrow but why would he be sad? It had to be something else. I had also thought about last night and wondered how Shiro felt about all it and more importantly about the fact that I had passed out right after I came. Must have been 'cause of alcohol but it was still kinda embarrassing. I had tried to bring it up so that we could talk about it but someone was always disturbing us. Especially Renji who didn't even know the meaning of private conversation.

"So what are you going to do?" Renji asked when we were at roof eating our lunch. I looked at him and noticed he was talking to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a bite of my onigiri.

"About our next class", he answered looking at me like I was stupid.

"Oh..." I had been in my own thoughts again and had forgotten that we had English next. Shiro had turned to look at me curious about my answer. "Well. I think I'll just skip it", I said looking at my food.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You have never before skipped classes". I turned to look at Shuuhei who was sitting next to Renji. I had already forgot that he was there also. Renji had probably told him about my situation since he talked about like he knew what had happened.

"Yeah. Shiro can say that I wasn't feeling well and went to see the nurse", I said thinking up an excuse. Shiro nodded and continued eating. He had been awfully quiet the whole time we had been on the roof.

"Don't do anything stupid okay", I said to Shiro so that only he heard me. He narrowed his eyes but shrugged his shoulders anyway. I looked at him feeling suspicious and decide to say to Renji that he would made sure that Shiro would stay quiet.

"Are you going to go home or will you go to the rest of the classes?" Shuuhei asked.

"I think that I'll be off just this one hour", I answered after thinking a while. "Besides I just remembered that I have a detention today", I continued scratching my head.

"Huh? What did you do?" Renji asked looking amazed. I have never got detention since I have always tried to avoid all unnecessary attention.

"Strawberry here burned my eyebrows in the chemistry lab", Shiro said pointing his thumb at me.

"I said I'm sorry!" I yelled at him feeling embarrassed once again. Renji and Shuuhei burst out laughing while I tried to stop Shiro from grinning at me.

When the break was over I waved the guys goodbye and went to the library to kill some time before our next class. I found Edgar Allan Poe's short story collection and spent rest of the time by reading it. I was so focused on the book that I didn't heard anyone to come to the room before I felt pair of hands around me.

"Eh?" I said and then felt something wet touch the back of my neck. "Ack!" I yelled trying to get off.

"Aww. Did I scare ya?" I heard familiar voice to ask.

"Shiro what the hell?" I asked finally being able to stood up from the chair. The albino's hands were still wrapped around me as I wiped my neck. "What did you do?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"Nothing bad. Just tasted ya", he said with a teasing voice. I elbowed him on his stomach making him to loose his grip and ducked so that I could get away from him. I turned around and saw him clutching his stomach.

"That hurt", he said and tried to get his breath back.

"That's what you get for doing that to me", I said folding my arms. I heard someone laughing next to the doors and noticed Renji who was wiping his tears off.

"I assume the class has ended", I said taking the book back to were it belonged.

"Yup. Shiro guessed you would be here", Renji said still laughing a bit.

"Better hurry up then. Next we have Kuchiki-sensei's lesson and I don't want to be late", I said collecting my stuff from the table and taking my bag.

Rest of the lessons were boring as hell and I had hard time to stay awake. On top of it all my headache was back and I felt like my head would explode in any minute. After all the classes were over I headed towards the class room which was supposed to be used as a detention room. Shiro had went somewhere with Nnoitra and Renji and Shuuhei had gone home.

"Sorry for interrupting", I said opening the door. The room was empty but the teacher who would be responsible of the detention's supervision was there already. I felt how all the blood left my face because of the sight in front of me.

"Was about time. How dare you to skip my class and avoid me all day, berry head?"

_This can't be happening!_


	8. Author's plea

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

The Unbelievable

Dragon Ruler 06

True-Love-IchiHichi

Karpassieni

Solanine

For those of you who wish to show your support of this petition, please paste it as a temporary chapter to one of your stories. It will keep circulating that way and more people will know what is happening on the site we all know and love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally here is the 8th chapter of_ Damare, sensei!_**

**It's been so long since I last wrote something so I might be a bit rusty... And on top of that this was seriously a really difficult chapter to write and I know some of you might not be pleased how things went on but this was the only logical way for me to write it.**

* * *

**8. The new start**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked and looked at him in horror.

Grimmjow just stared at me blankly. "I'm supervising your detention".

"Well duh! I know that but why in the world are you doing such a thing? And how is it possible that the supervisor just happens to be you when I'm having detention?" I yelled at him, not even bothering to think logically. This was just my luck. I saw a small glint in his eyes before he answered.

"Well, I didn't have anything to do today so I was all like 'Hey, why not trying to supervise detention for a change'", he said shrugging his shoulders. Like I would buy that.

"Yeah right", I said sitting down behind one of the desks. I stared at him angrily trying to calm down and think how I would be able to survive the whole hour in the same room with the bastard without losing my temper.

"So, how was your day?"

This is going to be harder than I thought.

I raised my head to look at him as he leaned back in his chair. He was wearing a black suit but instead of wearing a tie he had left few of his top buttons open. And like always he was looking very pleased with himself. I clenched my fists trying to suppress my anger.

"Fine", I said narrowing my eyes. If he is going to speak any more I won't be able to keep my cool.

"What the hell did you even do to get here in the first place?" he asked leaning forward and resting his hands under his chin.

"That's none of your concern!" I shouted at him hitting the desk with my fist. He looked at me surprised and I couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Why the hell are you here?" I continued standing up and gripping the edges of the desk. I tried to hold my breath so that he had time to answer.

"I thought that you might deserve some sort of explanation about the the night couple days ago", he said. Now he is willing to explain himself?

"What the fuck! After all that! I don't accept any of your reasons or explanations! How dare you just walk into my life, ruin it completely and then just shrug your shoulders like nothing happened! Before you my life was completely normal without any unnecessary drama or weird feelings! You even got me to care about you so that I agreed to come to that fucking date! I should have never accepted that request! At least my life would be like it was before!" I yelled and noticed that my voice had started to tremble a bit when I mentioned the bar so I had to speak lower if I wanted to prevent it from breaking. My chest hurt but I was so mad that I didn't let it bother me and continued my ranting.

"I don't even understand why you chose me anyway. And why you had to come after me? Did you want to torture me more? Make me fall in love with you and then just cruelly dump me? What the hell Grimmjow! Why? Why did you had to go that far? Is it fun to play with other people's feelings? Well just to let you know you didn't succeeded! I hate you now more that ever so get out of my life!" I shouted wiping my eyes with the back of my hand to prevent the tears from falling. All the anger and suppressed feelings overwhelmed me and after I had said how I felt it was like some heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and after closing and reopening my eyes I saw that Grimmjow had stood up. He walked around the desk so that he was standing almost in front of me and stared at me with a weird look in his eyes. It almost seemed like guilt? But of course that wasn't the case. It couldn't be. And what was with this odd seriousness? I stared back at him breathing heavily after my sudden outburst.

"Look. I didn't mean for that to happen and I sure as hell didn't want you to hear it from that piece of shit Szayel. I've said this only once before so listen up closely", he said looking at me expecting an answer. I nodded my head lightly too dumbfounded to speak. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth again.

"I'm really sorry".

I felt my eyes to grew wide as I stared at him astonished. Did he just apologize? I must be hearing things.

"Pardon?" I asked dumbly.

"Are you deaf?" he asked annoyed. I continued to stare at him. So I had heard right?

"Oi! Snap out of it!" Grimmjow said slapping the back of my head.

"Ow! What the hell?" I asked rubbing the place he had hit. It hurt so I wasn't dreaming. I looked at his face trying to search some trace of that he wasn't speaking the truth, but couldn't find anything. He started to look annoyed and tapped his foot on the floor.

"Are you serious? Like, for real?" I asked just to make sure.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said and I could almost see how a vein was just about to pop on his temple. I tried desperately to think of something decent to say. This hadn't actually gone like I had expected. I had been prepared to do some more shouting and perhaps hit him with one of the desks if he wouldn't listen to me. All I had wanted was him to realize that he had done something really stupid. I decided that it was perhaps better to just explain the reason for my amazement before he murdered the desk in front of him. It had already let out a little crack when he had gripped the corner too tightly.

"Well, you see..." I started not actually sure how I should continue. "You just don't seem that kind of person you know. To actually admit something like that voluntarily, I mean." I looked away feeling embarrassed. "Anyway! Since you understand the situation-", I said meaning to end our conversation and walking towards the desk where my school bag was.

"You still have more than half an hour left for your detention", Grimmjow noted leaning onto his desk again.

"I know. I wasn't going anywhere", I answered sitting down and folding my hands. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Hey, didn't you say that you had some sort of explanation ready for me?" I asked curiously. Now that I had calmed down a bit I was able to think clearly and since he had indeed said that he would explain everything to me I was now ready to hear him.

"Oh yeah. I guess I said so", he said running a hand through his hair like he was thinking how he should start. Finally he begun his story. I listened to him closely and couldn't help but look at him in shock when he told me about Szayel's little 'hobby'. So he had been behind that all! I was about to say something to that but hold my tongue. I didn't want him to get mad so that he wouldn't tell me the rest. After he had finished I looked out of the window pondering on everything he had said. In the corner of my eye I noticed him to shift impatiently from foot to foot but he had enough sense not to interrupt my thinking. After a while I turned to face him.

"So what you are trying to say is that you did what you did just because you couldn't let Szayel do it himself?" I asked suspecting his reasons. Why in the world he had to test it anyway? "And why didn't you just tell him to wash that junk down from the sink?"

Grimmjow looked at me horrified.

"What? Such good stuff? I don't think so, berry" he said grinning. I folded my arms annoyed.

"What do you mean by good stuff? I don't even remember anything!" I yelled at him angrily. It was annoying how he could be so cool with all that. It almost seemed like he wasn't sorry after all.

"Oh? So what you are saying is that you would like to remember what we did that night?" he asked looking like he was enjoying himself. Great. Now he was back to his old self.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" I said to him venomously. He just grinned at me and burst out laughing when I narrowed my eyes trying to make him stop. Now I really felt like slapping myself for saying such things. Of course he would come to a conclusion like that. He's Grimmjow after all. The most perverted bastard I know. Noticing that my stare didn't had any effect I looked away so that he couldn't see my annoyed face which would probably give him even more reason to make fun of me. And I certainly didn't want him to see my face too clearly 'cause my cheeks felt a bit hot which could only mean that I was blushing a bit. How embarrassing...

I turned my head when I heard sound of footsteps. Grimmjow had walked in front of my desk wearing his trademark grin. I leaned back nervously. This couldn't be a good thing.

"What is it?" I asked trying to back up as much as I could which proved to be a bit difficult considering the fact that my back was already against the desk behind me. The blunet leaned closer placing his hands on my desk preventing me from escaping.

"Now that everything is clear why wouldn't we wipe the plate clean and try again?" he asked turning on his charm. I could almost see little stars glittering around him. This time that trick won't work.

"No thank you", I said pushing his face away with so much force that he almost lost his balance. That was all I needed to get off from the chair and grab my bag.

"I believe the hour is up, right sensei?" I asked grinning and hurried quickly through the door into the hallway. Grimmjow tried to follow me but didn't make it as I slammed the door right to his face. I heard loud cursing from the other side and decided that it wold be probably safest to lock him inside. I snatched the nearest chair I found and jammed it between the floor and the door. 'That should keep him busy for a while'. Just when I was about to leave I heard more cursing and him yelling my name as he banged the door.

'You reap what you sow', I thought grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already late when I got home since I took a detour just in case. I had already had enough for one day. It would seem that Grimmjow wasn't going to leave anytime soon. I let out a deep sigh while fishing my keys from my bag. That blunet sure was some troublesome guy. Though I had to admit I felt slightly better because I knew the reason for his doings. But I still can't figure out why he is still here? You would think that after he got what he wanted he would have just left. At least that would be a logical thing to do. But then again he was such mysterious person that I can't really tell what he is thinking. It also seemed like he hasn't told me everything. There were some parts that sounded a bit off now that I think about it. For example, what is Szayel's relationship with him? I can't think any normal people who would hang out with a guy like that. And top of all he talked like Szayel was some kind of underling of his which was kinda weird.

I had finally found my keys and was just about to open the door when it suddenly flew open revealing a worried looking albino.

"Ichi! Are ya okay? What took ya so long? I was just about to go and look for you. The detention should have ended over three quarters ago." Shiro was babbling so fast I barely could make out what he was saying. I should have probably told him that I would take a longer route.

"Calm down, Shiro!" I said pushing him back inside. He had been yelling so loud that people on the street were looking at us weirdly. After I managed to get him in I closed the door and with a sigh started to explain him why I was late. His expression went from worried to angry, surprised, horrified and then back again to angry.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" he shouted marching in the living room and jumping on the couch.

"Who knows", I answered joining him. I turned the TV on and selected some random channel just so that I had some background noise. Knowing that Shiro would most likely keep quiet for a while I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes letting out a deep sigh. It had been a long day. Way too long to be exact and I felt exhausted. The low murmuring of TV almost lulled me to sleep until I felt light tough on my cheek. I opened my eyes jumping a bit and looked at the staring albino next to me.

"What?" I asked annoyed and rubbed my cheek. His eyes were serious and he was looking at me with straight face. I leaned back a bit surprised that he seemed to have something he wanted to say rather than just fool around.

"How can ya sleep when we haven't decided what to do with that shithead?" he asked scowling. I shifted to a better position to have a better look at him. So he had been concerned about me. Noticing that made me kinda happy.

"Sorry", I said admitting that I had been a bit too easy-going with all this. "But I don't exactly know what to do", I told him feeling embarrassed. After all it is my life we are talking about here and I should be the one who knows the best what I want and don't want. Instead I don't have the slightest clue. This is the first time I have felt something like this towards someone and I have no idea how to deal with my feelings.

"I mean I know that Grimmjow is an ass and really selfish bastard but he has his moments. Like those kind of flashes of his true self which he keeps hidden under his tough skin", I continued. Shiro looked doubtful but I was speaking the truth. Of course at first Grimmjow seems like that kind of guy who doesn't care about other people and their feelings but time to time he lets his defense down and reveals something vulnerable. I noticed that at the first time when we were at the restaurant. I just didn't pay much attention to it. It was when he had listened to my talk about my life and stuff I like. He seemed to be genuinely interested and was talking more openly about himself and even if he seemed to be a bit wary of it, he at least let himself relax. And then that incident at the bar. I had been too shocked to notice it but when Szayel had opened his big mouth Grimmjow had glanced at me with worried face. At first I thought it might have just been about him losing his plaything but after today I'm not so sure anymore. After all, he did make the effort to explain everything to me even though he knew it would most likely severe our weird bond forever. At least that's what I like to think. He could have just thought that he didn't have anything to lose anymore.

"I don't believe ya", Shiro said pulling me back to Earth. I looked at him baffled.

"What you don't believe?" I asked having lost the track of our conversation. He huffed at my confused expression.

"I think he's the same ignorant bastard inside too", he claimed folding his arms annoyed. "Why won't he just leave?" he continued looking away eyes flashing with anger. I understood his feelings. I would probably be the same if someone did that kind of thing to him. We are like brothers so it's only natural to worry about each other which is why this is going to be much more harder to explain than I had hoped.

"Yeah, I know. But still, even though he is being like that I was somehow partly relieved to know that he is going to stay", I said lowering my gaze to my hands on my lap.

"What? Are ya crazy? No wait... Ichi, are ya a masochist?" he asked with weird expression which was mixture of shock and something else.

"No!" I yelled and threw him with a pillow to hide my embarrassment. How could he even think something like that? I sure as hell don't enjoy this! At least that's what I keep telling myself.

"Fine fine! I just thought that 'cos yer acting so strange", he said rubbing his nose.

"But seriously", he continued. "Are you saying that we should just leave things be?" he asked looking at me with narrowed eyes. He clearly didn't like the idea at all.

" Well... That's what I was thinking to do but..." I started to say but trailing off at the end under Shiro's angry glare.

"No way in hell!"

I looked at him shocked unable to hide my surprise at his sudden shout.

"I wont' allow it! I sure as hell won't give my Ichi to anyone!" he exclaimed looking determined.

"Wait. What? What's that supposed to mean? Shiro!" I shouted after him as he left the room banging our bedroom door shut behind him. After few minutes I heard the shower go off and let out a frustrated sigh. Deciding to go to sleep I stood up and walked towards the bedroom glancing in the kitchen as I did so. I noticed something on the table and went to inspect it closer. They seemed to be rice balls. Well, at least tried to be. In reality they were just mushy unshaped things. Shiro must have done these while waiting for me to come home. I felt a sting of guilt as I remembered how long it had taken me to arrive. No wonder he had been worried. I picked up one of the rice balls to look at it more closely. After sniffing it a bit I took a careful bite. It was delicious. Despite it's appearance the taste was just right. I should make him do these more often. Taking the whole bowl with me I went back into the living room and set down on the couch tuning the TV's volume louder. News were on and they were talking about increased numbers of gang fights. I guess there have been more incidents than used to be. Not that it shows in public though.

After I had finished my meal I left the bowl on the table and headed towards the bedroom. Shiro might have calmed down a bit by now. Maybe I could get him to tell me what in the world had he been talking about. This was the first time he had interfered in my relationship with this much eagerness.

I peeked in and to my disappointment saw the point of his head under the blanket. So he had went to bed. Sighing I did the same and fell asleep instantly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days were crazy as ever. Every break we had either Shiro or Renji came to me and dragged me somewhere saying some weird excuses. Many times Grimmjow tried to get a chance to speak to me but there would always be someone around which made him to drop the matter. Even when I tried to approach him Shiro came from nowhere, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway or to the roof.

After the third day I started to feel annoyed. Even if I said to Shiro that I wanted to be by myself or that I didn't need them to watch my back every moment of the day, he wouldn't listen. He had finally found an efficient way to keep me from talking to Grimmjow and the blunet didn't want to cause any more conflicts between my friends so he kept his distance. At least he was trying to. Every time Shiro came to talk to me he shot a murderous glare towards him. It only lasted for a second but that was enough time for me to notice it.

When the fifth day came I was already ready to go and drag Grimmjow somewhere safe to talk. This was ridiculous! He clearly had something he wanted to say to me but because of Shiro and Renji he couldn't.

At the end of the school day Grimmjow was giving us back our tests and when he handed mine over I noticed something was written at the bottom of the sheet.

'Meet me at the parking lot'

That was all it said. I looked up at him confused. How could I go there when Shiro and Renji were always with me. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Nnoitra peeked his head in.

"Sorry Jaegerjaquez-sensei. Could I borrow Shiro and Renji for a while?" he asked trying to look serious. I couldn't hide my grin. So he had told Nnoi to get those two out of the way. Shiro and Renji looked at Grimmjow who nodded his head giving them permission to leave the class. After they had gone the bell rang soon after and students started to make their leave. I didn't hurry while packing my stuff and when the last student left the room I turned to face the very pleased looking blunet.

"Smart move", I retorted heaving my bag on my shoulder.

"It's me who we are talking about. Of course I'm able to find a way", he said with a smug grin. Huffing at his behavior I stepped out and headed towards the parking lot.

I didn't have to wait long for him and we headed towards the end of the car line.

"Where's your bike?" I asked looking around not seeing it.

"Does this mean that you are willing to let me take you somewhere?" he asked grinning. I felt like slapping myself. I had indeed presumed that we are going somewhere since he told me to meet here. He could have just wanted to speak in some place where Shiro wouldn't find us.

"No. I was just wondering", I said trying not to give him any ideas.

"Sure thing", he answered stopping next to a black car.

"Wow. Is that your car?" I asked staring at the long Cadillac with wide eyes. It was deep black with dark blue shadowing. With it's curves it looked just like a car you see in those old action movies. I could almost imagine how that car would look like in one of those famous chase scenes.

Grimmjow had been looking at me with a small grin on his lips.

"Would you like to take it for a spin?" he asked clearly amused by my awe. I looked at him with shining eyes.

"Really?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't hearing things. "Ah but I don't have driving license", I said looking down disappointed.

"No worries. If you know how to drive, it should be okay", he stated throwing the keys to me. I managed to catch them just before they dropped on the ground. Grimmjow had rounded the car and waited for me to open the doors. With trembling hands I placed the key in the lock and turned it until I heard a click. Grimmjow opened the door and went in while I stayed rooted on my place.

"Can I seriously drive?" I asked looking at him nervously. I had been driving a few times with Renji's car when he had been too drunk to drive and it hadn't been that hard when you got used to it but this was different. I was going to drive a vintage car and I bet it wasn't cheap one either. What if I hit something? Even all my saving wouldn't probably cover the damage. Grimmjow just looked at me with bored expression.

"Just get in will you", he said shifting in his seat. I glanced at the keys one more time before carefully opening the door. I marveled at the soft leather seats and when I started the engine the car roared and shifted to a low purring noise.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot. I was feeling lightheaded but didn't forget to look at my surroundings as I turned the corner and drove into the afternoon traffic.

"I'll tell you when we get there. For now just drive this road and enjoy", he said leaning back in his seat with a genuine smile on his face. We drove in silence for a while just enjoying ourselves and looking at the scenery flying past us. I don't know how long we were going forward but at some point Grimmjow pointed the next crossroads.

"After the next lights turn right", he said and after I had done so he guided me into a small parking lot next to a popular cafe.

"Is that the place", I asked looking at the old stone building. It had bright sign with _Espada _written on it. I had heard that only rich or famous people went there and I wasn't sure if I would fit in there in my current outfit.

"Yep. I own the place so don't mind your appearance", he said casually while hopping out of the car.

"You what?" I asked looking at him shocked. How come every time he takes me somewhere he manages to surprise me by saying something like that? And besides how can he own so many first class places. I don't think many who own a record label can afford something like that.

"You need to go and get your hearing checked", he answered starting to walk towards the doors. I looked behind him and after being able to shut my open jaw I locked the car and ran after him.

Once inside I started immediately to look at my surroundings. Surprisingly the place looked like a regular bar but it was more tidy and expensive looking with all it's classy furniture and atmosphere. The clients were all dressed in suits or wore the latest fashion. I stood out like a mouse in a cat house. I feel like this has happened before...

"Ah Grimmjow-kun! How nice to see you here. As you can see everything is in order", said a familiar sounding voice behind us. I turned around and couldn't hide my surprise as I looked at the brown haired man.

"Starrk-sensei!" I shouted amazed. How in the world...

Starrk looked at me and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ichigo-kun! What are you doing here?" he asked looking at me and then at Grimmjow.

"Just get us a table, will you", the blunet said annoyed. He clearly didn't like to be questioned. Starrk stared at him for a moment before his eyes lit in realization and he grinned showing us the way.

"This way please", he said. "I will soon bring you your menus."

We got a table near the big window which was facing towards the street. The glass was probably one of those which allowed you to see what happened outside but no one on the other side could see you. At least people outside didn't look in as they walked past. The cafe was full of small round tables still giving place for people to talk in private due to good soundproofing**. **This sure seemed like a good place to meet when you wanted to have good food in a cafe but still have some privacy.

Starrk returned shortly and brought us the menus.

"Quite the selection you have here", I noted as I eyed the long list full of different kind of foods, sandwiches, cakes and drinks.

"We have wide range of customers so we have been trying to serve each of them as well as we can", Starrk said proudly.

"What are you babbling there?" a voice behind us said.

I turned around and saw a dark skinned beautiful blond woman looking at Starrk with a cold expression. She wore a black dress and had a white apron so she must be a waitress.

"Sorry Harribel. I'll go and check if that couple over there is ready to make their orders", the brunet said sheepishly and hurried away.

"I apologize for my husband's behavior. I have been trying to teach him as well as I can but it seems that he is reluctant to learn", the woman said bowing her head a bit.

"You two are married?" I asked surprised before I could stop myself. She looked at me with a small smile curved on her lips.

"That's right. It may seem a bit odd but we have been happily married over two years now", she said warmly. Her smile was now genuine and the coldness from before had completely disappeared. Seemed like she really loved him.

"Has everything gone well, Harribel?" Grimmjow suddenly asked lowering the menu on the table. The woman called Harribel glanced at me looking a bit unsure but answered anyway.

"Everything is fine and the thing you asked for has been taken care of", she answered carefully. I looked at her curiously. Why would she need to be so overly cautious because of me? Surely it was normal that the owner of the place asked such a question. Why my presence would prevent her from saying everything?

"Good. Have you already decided what to take Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked turning his eyes to me. I jumped a bit at his sudden question and quickly lifted the menu in front of my face.

"Um... No, not yet", I answered scanning the list over trying to decide what to take.

"No need to hurry. I'll take the usual, Harribel", the blunet said handing his menu over. Harribel nodded and turned her attention to me.

"Would you like to have something to drink while you decide?" she asked pulling her note book out of her pocket.

"Yes. I'll take...a cappuccino, please", I answered picking some drink I knew. The list was full of drinks I had never heard of before. Better go with something good and safe.

"I'll bring your orders right up", she said writing them down on her note book and disappearing behind the door which probably led into the kitchen. I looked at Grimmjow who was leaning back in his chair with a small grin on his lips.

"You didn't tell me that Starrk is working for you", I retorted hoping him to explain how a teacher had become a waiter.

"Well, he isn't actually working for me. Harribel is in charge here and she decides who she wants to hire. In fact before Starrk decided to become a teacher he was working here but since he was so lazy Harribel fired him and because she can't stand a man who has no job he decided that he wanted to be a teacher", Grimmjow explained. Even though that sounded a bit absurd I could easily tell it was true just by glancing at Starrk who currently was in deep sleep over at the reception desk. Since no one seemed to take any notice of him it was probably a pretty usual sight.

I heard the kitchen door to open and turned my gaze to see a little blond haired girl coming out from the kitchen. She wore the same kind of clothes as Harribel and carried dishes in her hands so she must have been a waitress too. She couldn't have been more than twelve years old but she was working here anyway. She stopped over one table and handed over their orders and then came towards us.

"Here are yer orders", she said placing them on the table. Grimmjow had taken a normal coffee and some kind of sandwich.

"Is there anything else ya want?" she asked with bored voice placing her free hand on her hips.

"I'll take a piece of chocolate cake, please", I said finally deciding what to eat.

The girl nodded and walked back into the kitchen kicking the door open as she went. I looked after her still wondering what on earth she did in a place like this.

"She's Lilynette. Starrk and Harribel's daughter", Grimmjow said downing almost half of his coffee with one gulp. I looked at him and back at the door the girl had disappeared to.

"They have a daughter?" I asked in disbelief. How was that possible? She was that old already and they had been married only two years? Had they been dating that long before marrying each other? Grimmjow must have noticed my weird expression since he started to explain the situation.

"Their relationship has been on-off kind of thing for as long as I can remember. Only about two years ago they decided to get married since that would be easier for Lilynette and for them. That brat sure has some damn awful temper. She wouldn't have ever stopped her nagging if those two had split up again so in order to shut her up they made their relationship official and have been trying to get along ever since. Everything seems to be going well for now at least".

I nodded understanding only partly their reasons. Damn. He already reads me like an open book. If I don't learn how to control my expressions I will get in trouble. Trying to hide my embarrassment I sipped at my drink. It tasted delicious. Much better than the ones I've had in ordinary cafes. Soon I had already drank almost half of it and since I had been so focused on the drink I hadn't noticed Grimmjow staring at me.

"What?" I asked licking the milk from my lips. I felt like he was mocking me with that annoying grin of his.

"Nothing", he said taking a bite from his bread. I was going to demand him an answer but didn't get a chance because of Lilynette who brought me my cake. After she left Grimmjow had already shifted his attention somewhere else and I just decided to ignore him and focus on the delicious piece of chocolate in front of me. I took a bite of it and my eyes widened in amazement. It was the best slice of cake I had ever tasted. The cake practically melted in my mouth filling it with sweet chocolate flavor.

I heard Grimmjow to chuckle and I looked at him murderously.

"What?" I asked annoyed narrowing my eyes when I saw him grinning.

"You sure like chocolate, don't you?" he asked leaning his elbow on the table still grinning like he had won the lottery.

"Yeah and what about it?" I said not even bothering to hide the venom in my voice. This just made him look even more smug and deciding that I didn't want to hear any more comments about that I changed the subject.

"So why did you bring me here anyway?", I asked continuing to eat my cake. He looked thoughtful before answering.

"Just wanted to hang around, I guess".

I looked at him not believing my ears.

"What? No ulterior motives or talking about that detention?" I questioned raising my brow. This sure was surprising. I had thought he at least would have somehow retorted about the fact that I had locked him in the class room and didn't even feel bad about it.

"Nope. I just wanted to spend some time with you since your little bodyguard has some issues with me", he said taking a gulp of his coffee. I grimaced at the mention of Shiro. That albino had some weird ways to show his dislikes.

"Since when did you want to do stuff like that?" I sighed growing tired of his games already. Why can't he just tell me the truth? He doesn't have to try and play nice since that's not who he is. Well at least not sappy.

"Why do you always have to suspect everything I say? For once why can't you just believe me?"

I looked at him surprised. I was sure I had heard a hurt tone in his voice. Looking at his face I saw that he was starting to get annoyed because of me. Since I wouldn't believe what he is telling me and 'cause I'm acting like a jerk not even bothering to listen to him carefully enough to hear that he is actually telling me the truth.

"Sorry", I said ashamed by my behavior. "But can you actually blame me? You haven't given me many reasons to trust you", I noted talking about his lying and him drugging me.

He had enough sense to at least look guilty when I said that but that didn't shake the matter off.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm actually interested in you? You are the most intriguing person I have met", he said seriously. I stared at him with my mouth open. Quickly closing it I shook my head in disbelief. How could I be intriguing? I'm just a normal high school kid with normal problems and life. There's nothing interesting in it.

"I don't understand you", I admitted slumping a bit in my chair. Why was it always so exhausting to talk with him when he got in this kind of mode? "So what you are trying to say is that you seriously want this to work?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Look. I know I have been acting a bit stupid and that you can't so easily trust me that you would jump in a relationship with me but I think that we have some weird thing going between us and I want to know how this would work. What do you have to lose?" he asked leaning forward and looking at me with his deep blue eyes. I stared at him a moment before letting out a deep sigh.

"I understand what you are trying to say and I have been thinking about that a lot. I'm still feeling really uncertain about all this", I said not knowing exactly what to do. Somehow I wanted to see where this would lead but then again I wasn't too sure if that was a good idea. Grimmjow had been silent the time I was pondering the matter and after seeing that he really was serious about all this I made up my mind.

"What the heck. Let's do this", I said shrugging my shoulders. He was right. What did I have to lose? After all he had done almost all the things he could to make me hate him but I still wasn't able to. I glanced at his direction and saw him staring at me eyes wide open. Oh? Had I somehow shocked him?

"What did you just say?" he asked still looking like I had three heads.

"You deaf? I said that I'm fine with that. I also think that I don't have anything to lose and I want to know where we end up with this weird bond of ours", I answered casually. Finally I was able to think straight. I had spent so many days musing over this matter that now we had it in order it felt like I was free again. Well at least free of most of my worries.

"You mean that? You're not messing with me?"

I looked at him with raised eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

He stared at me some time before coming to conclusion. He leaned back in his chair grinning like a maniac.

"Hah! I knew I would win you over", he said wearing a smug grin. I threw a spoon at him.


End file.
